Pranked into Love
by xxblackkiraraxx
Summary: this is my story...i wrote it...lol nah, it's funny and people love it so far! Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other. why?-well they won't say. it's a hilarious mix of pranks, tricks, and some sticky situations. click the link to read! please?
1. A cranky beginning

**WARNING! When you read this story, you might get confused if it's supposed to be in first person or in third. It's in both. There are sometimes in the story where you're actually looking at Kagome and her surroundings and then there's times when you're actually inside her head and know what she's thinking! This is not a mistake. I like it that way. Deal with it.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING(stupid lawyers) I hope you enjoy!**

Kagome's eyes shot open "Another day, another 7 hours at school to humiliate Inuyasha!" she so enjoyed making is life miserable, but he loved ruining her's too. It was sort of a game that they had been playing for 8 years now. They had been -and still are- neighbors for a very long time. She always made sure to have a prank ready every night because she knew that the next day was going to be very... busy, if you know what I mean :D. She jumped off her bed and took a shower in her HUGE sauna hot tub...thing. After dunking her head a few times and washing out her hair, she dried it somewhat and ran back to her closet.

Her closet was ¾ the size of her room, in case you didn't know, that's really, really, REALLY big, about 15x20 feet. As I said, huge, as far as closets go. She actually had 2 closets but used one more often. She grabbed out a navy blue t-shirt that said,"your mouth working?" on the front, and "Yes? Oh, not for long." on the back. she grabbed her navy blue and white board shorts and ran down the steps to be greeted by Kiri, her favorite maid, cleaning the kitchen. Kagome ran over to the toaster just as her toaster strudel popped up. She hurried to put the icing on, while not burning her hands, and grabbed her lunch on the counter. "Thank you so much Kiri!" Kagome shouted.

"Anytime!" Kiri shouted as Kagome ran into the 5-car garage. She wasn't 16 yet, but her blue and black lotus was there, waiting for her. She stared at it for a few seconds, taking in the beauty and then sighed like she was in love. She kissed her hand then put it on the car, it was her one true love! She liked to keep the fact that she was totally rich, to herself and a few trusted friends.

The problems with living in a small suburban town were 1) everyone knew your business and 2) THERE WERE NO SCHOOL BUSSES! and not being able to drive meant having to walk, or in Kagome's case, ride a skateboard, to school. And, being the fact that her and her favorite person(NOT), lived on the same street, ipso ergo, seeing each other sometime in the 20 minutes it took to get to school. OHHHH the joy!

Her best friend of all time, Sango, disapproved of her pranking, but always went along and helped because honestly, she found it amusing. She even thinks that Kagome might like INUYASHA! As more than a friend too! HAH!

And Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, always helped him just because, though Miroku, out of the two, had conscience enough to not want to hurt their feelings, so he didn't do too much.

And the fun was only beginning on the way to school. Imagine this, the two teens, Inuyasha on a bike, and Kagome on a skateboard, yelling insults at each other the whole way there...

"wench!" Inuyasha shouted

"loser" Kagome shouted back

"pussy!"

"dick head!"

"prep!"… Kagome gasped, she HATED preps and to have someone call her a prep made her blood boil, "I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A PREP YOU JACK-ASS JERK!!"

He just smirked, she was cute when she was mad 'wait...what the hell am I thinking?!' he mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing. He couldn't be falling for ...that. He was on his ugly-free diet :-D

Kagome sped up past him and pulled out her skateboard tool kit. It had the basics, an Allen wrench, extra trucks, a screw driver and some WD-40. She picked up the blue spray can of WD-40 and sprayed a line going across the road. She wrote "To: Kagome...PRIVATE!" on a piece of white paper and folded it so you could only see what she wrote. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to resist getting dirt on her and it looked like just that. She grabbed her stuff and ran into the bush to hide. Just as she got herself situated, a silver haired boy rode around the curve on his bike. Seeing the paper with Kagome's name in it, he jammed on his brakes. Great for Kagome, not good for him, but still... it's great for Kagome. When he skidded across the WD-40 his bike went out of control and he got thrown off... and into the creek on the side of the road. Kagome ran out laughing and holding her stomach, hoping she wouldn't pee herself.

Inuyasha took a second of shock to look at his surroundings, and realizing he was in water on Kagome's fault, "Oh Kagome!!" he shouted in a sing-song voice. And with that he started throwing water on her. The water chilled her to the bone, she screamed angrily, she hadn't planned on getting wet. She jumped down the bank and started splashing him and tackled him. She poured water on his face and he wrestled back and they ended up in a not so comfortable position with Kagome on top… Just then Miroku just HAD to drive up in his car shouting "GET A ROOM!" Kagome blushed a bright bright red, as did Inuyasha. She stood up and stormed away, grabbed her skateboard, and started pumping furiously to get to school while wringing out her soaked hair.

Inuyasha grabbed his bike, stuck it in the trunk, and got in Mirokuku's car "thanks a lot dude, now she really hates me!"

" She'll get over it"

" Not anytime soon"

"Emergency blankets in the glove compartment if you wanna dry off. "

"Thanks. '_She really does look cute when she gets all angry'_" he thought to himself.

" I have a present for you!"

" If it's from you, I don't want it. I've gotten enough presents from you for one day." he stated emotionless.

"Aw, come on. You'll like this one, I promise."

"Uh-huh," said Inuyasha. He wasn't really paying attention, his mind was somewhere in lala land, so he wasn't prepared at all for what happened next; he heard a familiar voice say " Hey there handsome."

**DUN DUN DUN!! who is it?! you'll find out eventually! :-D**

**BIG THANKS TO- xXbeautifullyshatteredX AND ESPECIALLY TO XxXxKagomexXxX **

**The next chapter will be much longer! and for those who have already read this, i re-wrote alot of it. I LOVE IT NOW!**


	2. DEEEETENNNTION!

Inuyasha froze, he knew that voice, and it was his baby sister, "MEGAN WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he tried to turn around, but it didn't work, his seatbelt kept him in place.

'Hahaha! I miss you all too! I haven't been back since mom and dad divorced but I'm spending the rest of the school year and this summer here!"

"Megan… there's only 3 weeks left in school…"

" I know, that's why I'm here for the summer, and if I'm lucky maybe mom will let me stay for school next year, or maybe she'll move back!! I miss hanging out with you guys! And I know you miss me too, right Roku?"

Inuyasha looked confused, but when Miroku turned his head sporting a new red glowing hand mark on his cheek.

Inuyasha thought to himself, _I thought Miroku only went after hot girls, why on earth would he do that to my sister. Last time I check, no offense to her, she wasn't all THAT pretty. Kinda plain… _Little did Inuyasha realize, he hadn't seen his sister for 2 years… things change in 2 years. " Hey Miroku, can you speed up? I wanna beat Kagome to school, I have a prank to pull." Inuyasha said, showing off his bright white fangs in an evil smile. Miroku had an equally evil smile plastered on his face as he sped up... a lot. They watched as Kagome went behind the car. As they passed Kagome, Inuyasha blew her a kiss, mocking her of course, but still. She blushed, glared daggers at him, stuck out her tongue, and just pumped all the faster.

They finally got to school and Inuyasha grabbed his bags and ran to the janitors closet to get some… stuff he needed...his, how you say, supplies. He went to the main office and asked for a permission slip to some upcoming trip. While the lady was gone he quickly found the page with locker combo's on it and wrote Kagome's down. He quickly turned back to the page that the lady was on before, just in time for her to come back. She told him that there were no more. He just thanked her and ran out. He ran to Kagome's locker, opened it up, and used the bungee tie from his bag to tie a bucket full of mud through one of the slots on the outside so when Kagome opened her locker, she would well… get a surprise. (muahhahahahahah!! Lol I'm hyper)

He ran to meet Miroku and he saw her with some super hot girl wearing a black tube top with red flower embroidery and a red shrug and low rider, tight fitting jeans. Over all, she was HOTT; and not in the normal way. He walked over to Miroku with a grin on, "Everything's set! No offense you, "he said pointing at the girl " but who are you?"

The girls mouth dropped, "Inuyasha Okaru Tiasho!" she yelled for the world to hear. His eyes went WIDE, "MEGAN?!"

"Who'd you expect?!"

" Last time I saw you, you weren't well, nothing personal… well you weren't this hot!"

Megan had to laugh at her brother's antics, he was so funny when he was confused."Obviously, because Bank kept calling me "minikui" (that means ugly in Japanese) speaking of which, where is he? I wanna surprise him."

" Um, he's probably playing guitar in the music room, over there," Miroku pointed.

" Ok bye!!" and with that said, she ran to the music room.

with the guys...

" So, what's the 411 in the prank?" Miroku asked.

"Well, nosy, you're going to have to wait and find out," Inuyasha said grinning, emphasizing the nosy part. He loved acting kiddish when he knew something good was gonna happen.

with Kagome

Kagome walked up the steps of the school, still slightly wet, but her hair was dry by now. She wrung out her shirt one more time before walking into school. She strode over to her best friend, Sango, the one good thing about her day! "Hey Sango! What you up to being here so early?"

"Well, I was gonna talk to Miroku, but he's kinda busy."

"Doing what? He's usually never to busy to talk to you."

"Pervert work."

"Ahhh! I see, that bugs you doesn't it?"

"ONLY A LITTLE! By the way, what happened to you?"

"Inuyasha," she growled. As she and Sango walked down the hall, Inuyasha stood there smirking at Kagome but Kagome glared at him. She noticed that his shirt still wasn't dry so it clung to his 8 pack. As soon as she saw his muscles, all anger went from her mind. All that was left was a sort of reverence, an awe of his form. He had noticed this, of course and started to grin, "_she totally wants me_" he thought. Kagome could sense this so she put back on her angry face and turned away, but Inuyasha kept grinning. Sango had an angry face on too. She was angry because Miroku was talking to Lindy-way, the school's biggest slut. Maybe the WORLD'S biggest slut.

It was no secret, because everyone knew, that Sango has THE **BIGGEST** crush there could ever be on a guy, but she hated his perverted ways. She liked him for him, but she hated that all he thought about was her backside.

"I'm sorry, but I really gotta get to my locker, I'll talk to you later in Art, k?"

"Sure but don't mention the pervert to me for the rest of the day unless I say otherwise." Sango sulked.

"Uh-huh," was all Kagome felt like saying. She had no reason to bring up Miro- I mean that perverted thing, but she knew that was all Sango was thinking about.

with Megan...

" Hey Bankotsu" a girl said sexily as she walked toward the boy swinging her hips seductively.

Bankotsu's eyes grew as wide as saucers "Uh… oh… hi."

" I've haven't seen you for a while."

" Not to be rude but… do I know you?"

" Oh yeah "minikui" ring a bell?"

" Mega… OH MY GOSH!! YOU'RE NOT MINIKUI!! MINIKUI WAS UNDERDEVELOPED AND EXTREMEMLY THIN AND SHORT! YOU CAN NOT BE HER!"

" Well I am. I'll take that as a compliment thank you. You play guitar now?"

But he didn't hear her. He was just staring and he couldn't help it.

" Helloooo??"... still no reply. Megan went over and snapped in his face, which finally broke the trance.

" Oh sorry! Um, what was the question again?"

" You play guitar now?"

" Oh, yeah."

" Can I try?"

" You know how?"

" ...Maybe":D

back with the guys

As the two friends waited by their lockers for Kagome to come by, another friend of their's, Jesse, strode up. He always looks like he never has a care in the world, unless it's laughing at someone. He just walked up and gave his friends the confused, one eyebrow up and one eyebrow down look thingy.

" Prank, Mud, Kagome." Miroku said.

"Gotcha."

They watched as the girls went to their lockers and Kagome did the first number on her code, the second, the third and the click of the door, then SPLAT! They heard a high pitch scream from none other than, Mud Girl! Miroku and Jesse ran away to leave Inuyasha laughing as Kagome growled and walked over to where Inuyasha was. He was leaning his back on a locker laughing really hard. You could barely see her dark brown eyes through the mud. She walked over to Inuyasha, grabbed a good clump of mud from her hair and face, and leaned her hands against the lockers right behind his head and put their faces, barely a foot away.

" So Inuyasha, wanna play dirty huh?"

" Oh yeah," he snickered.

" Well, how about this?" and with that she rubbed her mud covered hands through his oh-so-precious perfect silver hair. His eyes widened and she became lost in them. They were the most unnatural color of eagle gold ever! But they were beautiful. But the beauty only lasted for a few seconds as they narrowed dangerously and he started snarling. It was Kagome's turn to have her eyes widen. She immediately drew her hands back and started running towards the girls' bathroom. Inuyasha always on her heel, daring not to use his demon speed in public lest people suspect anything. The last thing he wanted was people learning about his dirty little secret. She ran and opened the door, which just happened to hit Inuyasha in the face. He growled that he had lost her, she had an appointment with the gallows.( I get it, cheezy, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!) He walked towards the guys bathroom rubbing his aching head, this was not his day.

**End Notes:**

**Ohh, what's going on with Bankotsu and Megan:D and what's gonna happen to Kagome? Hmmm, I don't know, or do I? Lol **

**- xxblackkiraraxx**

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom drying his hands and some of his hair, which he had managed to dry out under the hand dryer. And saw Megan walking down the hallway with Bankotsu, " Those 2 were made for each other."

" Tell me about it!" Miroku whispered.

"AH!" yelled Inuyasha, turning around to see Miroku.

"AH!" imitated Miroku.

"Why I oughta-"

"Hey, hey now! Don't kill you're best man!"

"Damn, you're lucky."

"I know," smirked Miroku.

" I would never have imagined them together… Hm, before Kagome gets out here and makes me really mad, we oughtta go."

"mmkay."

But for a second, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Bankotsu and Megan until she waved goodbye to Bankotsu and walked into the girls' bathroom.

Kagome was washing her hair, in the bathroom, of the mud when some strange girl walked in. She had white hair with black and red streaks and she had never seen the girl around before either.

" Oh, are you ok? Here let me help you," she girl asked kindly, slightly worried.

" Thank you. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

" Yeah, I'm new. I just came today!"

" Oh… well then, hi, I'm Higurashi, Kagome!"

" I'm Megan. Nice to meet you! Who would do this to you?"

Kagome growled lightly, " Inuyasha."

" Oh yeah, he can be a real jerk sometimes! I've known him for a while and he's not that nice to me either."

" Oh, thank you for your help!"

" Sure! If you don't mind me asking, what's your first class?"

" Chem, you?"

" Same! Good, I have a friend in at least one of my classes!"

They compared their schedules and found out that they had 2 classes together (there are 7 classes) and thankfully, for Megan, Inuyasha wasn't in those classes with her.

"Why would he do this to you?"

"Because, we torture each other. It's our soul purpose in life. We do nothing but kill each other every day. It's been that way for years though so it's nothing new to me."

"Why did you two start killing each other in the first place?"

"I have no clue," Kagome lied. She knew very, very well why she never got along with him. "We just got mad one day, said stupid stuff and voi la, a bitter rivalry lasting MANY years."

"Years?! Sheesh I expected maybe one, but more than 2 years?"

"Yupp, more like..." she mumbled to herself, "if you count that and that, then I guess," she said slightly raising her voice, "it's been 8 years!"

"8 YEARS?!""

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"I never knew Inuyasha to hold a grudge."

"Ohhhh, yeah you better believe it. I hope he isn't out there."

" Here let me make sure he's not out there waiting for you ok?" Megan said.

" Ok, thank you!"

Megan walked out of the bathroom and down the hall a bit to her first class. She ran back and got Kagome out. They slipped out with their stuff into first class.

"Alright class, since we only have a few more weeks of school and we have a new student, we're just going to do experiments for the rest of the year," the teacher announced. Everyone shouted and cheered, experiments were a lot more fun. Kagome offered to work with Megan for the projects, " So how long have you known Inuyasha, Megan?

" A really long time! His parents and my parents are really close friends so I used to see him a lot"

" Oh, interesting. I've known him since his parents divorced and he moved here, he was only like 2 and we were, and still are, neighbors."

" Yeah, they divorced when he was REALLY little. He has a brother who is kinda nice, but he's not Inuyasha's favorite person if you know what I mean..."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru loves me though. He might not always show it, but he think's I'm cool because I torture his brother. But, at least Inuyasha's your somewhat friend. He HATES me and I can't stand it. I barely remember why we started being so mean to each other all I remember was that we did and for the last 8 years we pranked, yelled, and cussed back and forth and it's soo confusing, I mean sometimes I feel bad, like he doesn't deserve it. And have you seen his eyes!? They're gorgeous!! Just like the rest of him and he's so strong and… oh crap! You weren't supposed to hear that!"

" Ha ha! It's ok! I've never had a crush on him but plenty of girls have, it's kinda awkward, just don't worry, I won't say a word."

" Thank you soooo much!"

" Yeah I mean, we're girls, we all have love interests, even me, although I've known this guy for a long time too"

" Ooohh, does he go here? What's his name?!"

" Yes he goes here, and his name is Bankotsu. He used to make fun of me for a while, but now he can't talk. I've been working at looking good, just to surprise him," and just a few seconds afterwards their boiling beaker of… whatever it was, exploded and both girls ducked, so they were fine. But the teacher thought they did it on purpose... since they were laughing.

"GIRLS! DETENTION!" the teacher shouted.

"But we didn't-"

"DETENTION!"

"It wasn't-"

"DEEEE-TENNN-TION! MARCH!" so while Kagome was sitting there watching her teacher write out her detention slip, she looked at the frog cage... _"There sure are a lot of frogs in there... and if one went missing, I doubt anyone would notice... I'll come back later"_

Kagome's teacher hadn't finished filling out the detention slips when the bell rang.

"You two better come back for these later or else you could be suspended, even expelled.

"Aye, aye captain!" said Kagome with a straight face and a mock salute. Megan put her hands on her mouth to keep from laughing.

Kagome lazed through the rest of the day. In the only other class that she had with Megan, the teacher wouldn't let them sit together, I wonder why.

**In art...**

"You have too much fun in Chemistry, Kagome."

"Well ya know, it wasn't really my fault the beaker exploded. I have a theory that the teacher, out of his complete disdane for me, put in extra ingredients that made sure the beaker broke. I don't know, maybe he put a very little bit of an extremely explosive substance that would expand outwards when heated."

"You also sound like a geek."

"So?"

"Uh-huh. So now you have detention?" Sango replied. She was listening, but slightly distracted because of her sculpture. I was supposed to be building one, but I had stopped to talk to Sango. I really didn't mind if she only half listened because I just needed someone to vent to.

"But it's so not fair that he gave us detention because it wasn't even our fault!"

"But it looked that way."

"Only to the people other that Megan and I," at this statement, Sango put down her clay to give me the "DUH" look.

"Kagome, of couse everyone but you and Megan are going to look at it and say that didn't look like and accident."

"Yeah, but still. He didn't even let us explain!" but Sango couldn't hear me. She had picked up more clay and was back to her sculpture, so I did the same.

I got lost in my art work and didn't even notice when the bell rang. The end of school, FINALLY! Oh wait...DEEEE-TENNN-TION!walked back to Chem class, grabbed my detention slip from the frowning teacher, and then joined Megan in the hallway. I looked around suspiciously, "Inuyasha's not around. He already left."

"Thank Goodness...But this is soo unfair!!"

" I know! But I can't believe he gave us detention! We didn't do anything, the only thing we're guilty of is thinking of guys!!

"Really hott ones at that!"

"We're teenage girls, we act stupid and make guys drool over us! It's only natural!"

**But in another part of the building…..**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" What did I do??" Bankotsu whispered.

"What _did_ you do?"

"Nothing, I just-AGH! Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!!"

But Inuyasha couldn't talk very well, he was already on his knees laughing, "Ahahah! Yeah **laugh** sorry, I just **laugh** couldn't control myself!"

"Grr, bas-"

"Say what?" Inuyasha said, slightly growling.

"Never mind. Why are you still here? It's after school"

"I'm wondering the same thing. I talked back to the teacher and she wants to have a conference with me and the principal. Psh she's a total suck up."

"Mrs. Nikaro?"

"Yah her. I don't usually say hate, but I mean it this time, I HATE THAT WOMAN!!"

"Dude, I totally know what you mean"

"How? You haven't had her yet."

"No, she was my 8th grade teacher. That was not a cool year for me because I was constantly in trouble when I barely did anything."

"Ohhh, sucks for you. Next year, she'll recognize you."

"Hope not."

"Well here's the principal's office, where are you going?"

"Sophomore detention hall. I'll probably be the only one in there too, not many sophomores get in trouble, mostly seniors."

"Hah, yeah. Ok I'll see you another time, right?"

"Yeah probably with Megan."

"I swear, if you break her heart, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't do that."

"bye..."

"Same."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are you going?? Detention hall is this way."

"No no no, at this school, they separate the detentions by grade because they hand out work and lecture sometimes so they need to do it by grades."

"Ohhh. OK so this is the junior detention hall?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well where is the sophomore detention hall?"

"Down the hall 6 doors down on the right."

"Okay, bye Kagome!! I'll see you tommorow"

"Bye!!"

Kagome walked in and froze, she saw a familiar figure sitting in the window. Long silver-white hair, tall, strong, muscle shirt showing his 8 pack… Sesshomaru. (HAHA! I probably made you think it was Inuyasha right?)

The head of white hair slowly turned showing oddly colored eyes, but unlike Inuyasha's, these eyes were much colder.

"What are you doing here?..."


	3. What happens in detention, stays there

"One, two, three, four, five… six," Megan whispered. She saw who was sharing the detention hall with her today; Bankotsu.

"Oh, so now you're a bad girl too?" Bank asked, a evil smirk on his face.

"Well, I would ask the same thing back, but you've always been a bad boy," she replied with an almost identical smirk on.

"Touche."

"Thank you," she came and sat down opposite of Bankotsu and just looked at his eyes, "This school is really lazy you know."

"And how is that?" he asked.

"Well, they let us kids alone in detention."

"They gave up on lecturing us after the teachers got attacked by spit balls."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm in detention," said Seshomaru.

"In junior detention?"

"Not really, but I felt like it... you got a problem with that Higurashi?"

"OH, why so hostile? Ya know you love me!" at this statement, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but smirked none the less, "Nope, just didn't make sense much." she replied, non-nonchalantly, in answer his question.

"Isn't it supposed to me 'didn't make much sense'?"

"I guess it is, but I don't care; I like it the other way better, anyways."

Kagome grabbed her backpack to get her V-pod, when her backpack croaked.

"What was that?" asked Seshomaru.

"What was what?" Kagome replied trying to hide the sweat forming.

"The croaking. And if it has anything to do with annoying my brother, I want to be here for it."

Kagome grinned. She knew Seshomaru wasn't going to rat her out because his main goal was to torture Inu too! Small world, eh?

**A few minutes later...**

"Seshomaru!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"OW!" shouted Seshomaru covering his invisible demon ears, "Dammit Fluffy you don't have to yell," so instead Inuyasha started to growl, "and you don't have to growl either. I was told to come here."

"Uh-huh."

Seshomaru smirked at Inuyasha, he knew Kagome was planning something hilarious for his little brother. '_Speaking of which, where was Kagome? She had been sitting down a few seconds ago... AH there she is. HAH! She hid really well! Even Inuyasha doesn't know that she's there...this is gonna be fun.'_

**No I don't own Inuyasha or grand theft autumn(EVEN THOUGH IT'S AN AWESOME SONG!!) read, review (please), and enjoy!!**

**-XxblackkiraraxX**

Kagome held her hand over the frog so that he wouldn't see and hopefully wouldn't croak, boy was she lucky; The big guy never croaked once. She slowly stood up. When Inuyasha bent over to get his H-pod out of his backpack, his pants slightly opened at the top.

The opening was **just** enough to slip the frog through. As soon as he felt the slimy amphibian touch his butt, Inuyasha jumped up and yelled saying something about "slime in my pants!"

Kagome was laughing too hard to breath! She banged one hand on the desk and the other was on her stomach. Inuyasha had danced around enough that the frog fell out the bottom of his pants leg.

If he had been a cartoon steam would have been coming out of his ears when he saw Kagome laughing, and not only that, but his brother too. He stomped over to the frog on the floor, still alive and trying to regain composure after being shaken so badly. He picked it up, pulled out Kagome's shirt, not too far though, and put the struggling frog right down **THERE**. She screamed bloody murder and Sesshomaru burst into hysterics. Inuyasha was laughing his head off too.

Inuyasha was starting to wonder why none of the teachers were coming to see what happened. He walked outside the class room and heard a shriek from behind him. There, fuming of course, was a very, VERY, angry Kagome.

"AHHHHH!!" She yelled as she ran at Inuyasha, he easily dodged her fist, still laughing. When she kept punching at him, he saw her eyes turn black...not a good sign. When he realized how serious she was, he started to run out of the school.

"So you gonna keep running dog breath?" Kagome snarled.

Inuyasha just kept running, he knew bad things would happen if he stopped, but he couldn't use his demon speed. As they ran by Kagome's locker, she grabbed her skateboard and chased him down to the door. Inuyasha jumped on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could home, Kagome was of course on his heels the whole time.

Eventually Kagome ran out of breath and had calmed down a bit. She rode home and slammed the door.

"Miss Kagome, would you like some Ramen?" asked Kiri. Kagome had been fuming and giving Kiri "the glare", but as soon as Kiri asked that, Kagome had to smile, "You know just how to make my day Kiri. Thanks so much Kiri...sorry for the glare." Kiri just smiled, she had known Kagome a very long time and loved the girl like her own daughter, since Kagome rarely saw her own mom. "Of course Kagome, I'll bring it up to your room."

"Thank you so much!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

With Bank and Megan previously….

Megan was sitting at a desk with her V-pod in her ear listening to "Grand Theft Autumn" (I LOVE THAT SONG!!) and and drawing random stuff that she thought about. But in her right ear, the music left her, "HEY! I WAS-"

"Fall out boy huh?"

"Uhhh, yeah…Bank, what are you doing?"

"Listening to music, you?"

"You're listening to _my_ music and other then that I'm just drawing. Nothing that it should interest _you_. Speaking of which, why are you so interested in my music?"

" This is detention you know, it gets boring!"

"Hah! So that gives you the right to listen to my music and watch me draw? You really are that boring," she laughed, " but where's your guitar?"

"In my car, locked up. I am not bringing my baby in here!"

"You are soo obsessed."

"No, I'm protective. I'm only obsessed with one thing, or I should say person."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...really."

"Hey, I thought of something we could do."

"Strip poker?"

"NO! Pig!"

"I guy can dream."

"Uh-huh, You ever played truth or dare?"

"uhh... What normal kid hasn't?"

"Good, I go first."

"WHAT?! No no no, we flip a coin."

"Fine, spoil my fun," She said trying to hide her grin. Bankotsu took a coin out of his backpack, "Your call."

"Heads," and with that he flipped it… Tails.

"HAHAH!! MY TURN FIRST!"

"Fine, then I get the coin!"

"Uh-huh. Truth or dare?"

"I'll start out light, truth."

"Talk about me spoiling your fun. Anyway… when you weren't here, did you miss me? And remember you have to answer honestly!"

"Yeah yeah."

"You missed me?"

"No, I said yeah yeah because I understood what you were saying."

"Oh, so what's your answer?"

"I told you, no."

Bankotsu did a fake sniffle, "Not even a little bit?"

"Eh, maybe a little. I missed having someone to tease and argue with," she grinned.

"Oh yeah you had to miss me…"

"Hahaha! Ok my turn. So Bankotsu, truth or dare?"

"Well since you spoiled my fun, I'll spoil yours. Truth"

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, so Bankotsu…"

"Ok Bankotsu, who do you like? Who is that person you are obsessed with?"

"…Why are you so curious?" he said smirking slyly.

"Answer the question."

"I can't believe you don't know the answer."

"Are you ever gonna answer?!"

"Well I want you to guess, so I'll give you clues, and you guess. She's smart, pretty, my age, a close friend, fun and silly, loves music and arts, writing and reading and other stuff like that, and she goes to school here," and with each description he got closer until their noses were 1 and ½ inches apart.

"Hm… no clue."

"None?"

"Nope, not unless I haven't met her yet," she moved closer to him by an inch, he could feel her breath, "have I met her?"

"Girl, I hope so."

She put her arm around his neck and brushed his lips, "Still no clue, can you just tell me now?"

"Nope," he said grinning. She moved the rest of the way and kissed him, of course he kissed back. And when she finally got a breath, she said, "Please?"

"Hm…maybe." He smiled.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Seshomaru felt kinda weird being in the junior study hall all by himself when he didn't even have to really be there. _"Guess it's time to get Megan and get OUT!"_

Seshomaru put his hands in his pockets and his thumbs through his belt loops and headed for the sophomore study hall. As soon as he rounded the corner to the sixth door, he got an interesting display :D.

"Uh, Megan, I was just gonna say time to go, but I'll let you get back to business and I guess you can get home on your own and I didn't see a thing..." Seshomaru babbled.

Megan took a few seconds away from Bankotsu to smile at Seshomaru as he walked away, but then got back to business. No details, too hot for writing :D.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	4. HELP!

AHHH HELP ME!! I'M GETTING WRITERS BLOCK! I need ideas from you, my readers. PLEASE HELP! I need ideas for pranks to play! Thank you to everyone who helps! The more ideas i get, the sooner i update!


	5. sigh The Mall

"So Miss Kagome, would you like to talk about the reason you need cheering?"

"No offense, but not really Kiri."

"Are you sure?"

"Well... as you probably guessed, it has something to do with Inuyasha."

"Yes I guessed that, it's been years since I've seen you two get along..."

"Yeah, well he (As always) pulled some pranks today. I got sent to detention in the end of science class for accidentally exploding a heated beaker. And then Inuyasha was in detention too. I guess I kinda brought this on myself now that I think about it, but I had already planned a prank that had to do with frogs and Inuyasha's pants," at that memory Kagome had to giggle, which made Kiri giggle too. "Yeah, then after he danced the frog out of his pants, he picked it up and stuffed it down my shirt. Well I wasn't really expecting that because he had already done a prank to me that morning and I didn't have any rebuttal prepared. So I kinda chased him down till we got to the place where our street splits and decided to just go home, which is when I saw you."

"The rest I can fill in, since I was there for it. Well it seems like you did bring this on yourself. Why don't you two get along?"

"I don't know! We just started fighting some day, for some odd reason."

"KIRI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" called the sing-song voice of Kagome's mom.

"I'll be right down miss!" she shouted, "Kagome, you ought to think things through next time and expect him to do something back, good luck with your next prank!"

"Thanks Kiri." And with that, Kiri shut the door quietly behind her. Kagome laid her head back against her soft pillow, did she deserve what she got? Probably, but so did he. Kagome stood up, grabbed her phone and walked to her more used closet.

"Hey Sango."

"Yo! What's up girl?"

"Out of all the clothes in my closet, I have no clue what I'm gonna wear to the Dance/Banquet thing."

"It's called Homecoming."

"Oh thanks for reminding me, bubbly. It wasn't like I cared in the first place."

"Ohh Grouchy!"

"You know I hate shopping almost as much as I hate semi-formal parties and Inuyasha! I don't even know what to look for."

"You gotta wear something spicy and sweet! Something that will make all the guys drool!"

"...you sound like a girl-Miroku."

"Well? Am I wrong?"

" **sigh **I guess not."

"Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes to go to the mall. Bring the cards and we'll head down."

"But we're only 15!"

"I know! It's called a chauffeur, duuhhhh."

"We HAVE to take the limo?"

"Yeah! We're gonna take the one that you can sit on the roof and wave to people."

"Why do you have to let the world know that you're rich?"

"Uh, because being rich is awesome! Sheesh Kagome, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just don't like, ya know, bragging that my parents have so much money."

"Ugh, it's no problem. Come on down! We're here!"

Kagome closed her phone, grabbed her favorite shirt, brushed her hair, and grabbed her backpack/purse thing with all 11 credit cards and ran down the steps to meet Sango. Sango wasn't an airhead unless the subject had anything to do with shopping. She was normally a very smart girl and not, you know, so hyper and weird.

Kagome slunk down to the limo, hoping no one would see her. The last thing she needed was Inuyasha bragging about his money, yeah he was rich too. But he flaunted it! All the time!

That was one reason why Kagome had hated him so much...actually, it was why she had gotten mad at him in the first place. Inuyasha was rich, he knew it, and he made sure everyone else knew too. He always got female companionship, but -thank God- he's still a virgin, at least, that's the rumor. He just made out with basically every girl in Taisho High School. YES EVEN THE SCHOOL IS NAMED AFTER HIS FAMILY! The teachers didn't care that his parents basically owned the entire town, and the school (including the jobs of those working there), that didn't stop them from getting Inuyasha in trouble. His parents, oddly enough, are great people! They even agree with the teachers when Inu needs to be punished, and, so do I.

Izayoi, Inu's mom, is very sweet! But she is also EXTREMEMLY strong willed, when she wants to be. She's a lawyer, so she gets what she wants. She calls it forceful negotiations, everyone else calls it, "Give me this or I'll sue you!" of course she only uses her power for good, such as saving our local animal shelter.

InuTiasho, Inuyasha's dad, scares little kids at first... no scratch that, he scares adults. Seriously, HE SCARES DEMONS! He's huge! (in a good way) super man muscles, snow white hair and hazel eyes. I always told Izayoi that I had a good idea of why she married him :D. All of his demon marks were hidden very, very well. InuTaisho was very rough on the outside, but he always treated me like a daughter. He thought I was perfect, no matter what Inuyasha said. InuTiasho never had to flaunt his richness because, since he basically owned the town, everyone knew he was rich whether he wanted it or not. I happen to know for a fact that he didn't really want to be rich or popular and didn't care, he only lived with it so he could help the people who didn't have what he has.

OK so back to the matter at hand. Sango was sitting ontop of the limo waving to all the people walking up and down Oak Ridge Main (the highlight of our small semi-suburban/semi-metropolis town) while I sank lower and lower into my seat, totally forgetting that no one outside the limo could see me in the first place.

"Come'on Gome! It's ok! Everyone's staring at the limo anyways!"

"I know!" I shout/whispered, "That's why I'm hiding!"

Sango sank down into the seat next to me, I don't get it! Why don't you want people to know you have lots of money?"

"Because it's like bragging! Bragging looks snobby and I really don't like snobby people, that's why I hate Inyasha! I mean after he ki-" Kagome stopped herself short and gasped that she had almost admitted why she hates Inuyasha.

"Wh-what did he do to you?" she said shocked and yet smirking.

"Nothing!"

"Kagome!" Sango said grinning, she knew I was lying, "WHAT did he do to you?!"

"My lips are sealed!" I yelled and made the motions that I had locked my lips and thrown away the key.

"You know you want to tell someone."

"Mmm-mm. Mmhhmmpmmmhmmhm."

"...You're not five you know."

"Mhm," I said smiling.

"PLEASE TELL ME!!"

But thank goodness that as soon as she asked this, we pulled up in front of the mall and the chauffeur asked us if we wanted him to open the door for us. We said "no (thank you was added too)" and hopped out. I ran to the mall but walked to the door, as to not look like I was one of the people from the limo.

I walked in, I loved the mall! It was thrilling walkin around, millions of guys to look at and have them look at you! :D I was such a big fan of new stuff, but my favorite store (defintaly not Sango's) the Paper Market. I LOVE WRITING STORIES, so any place that sells fancy stationary is totally my place. It's a retro-ish vintage store/stationary store. They sell old stuff and paper and awesome pencils and calligraphy pens! I love it there. It's great to go and read there, another favorite hobby of mine.

Sango nearly ran me over on her stampede to the store "American Eagle"(i have nothing against the people who shop at american eagle, but none the less I don't really like their clothing...or prices.) scrunched between The Paper Market and Applebee's. Good food there. I recommend the quesidilla burger with no bacon and a veggie burger (yes i'm a vegetarian veggie hugger, happy? Actually it's funny, they call vegetarians, veggie huggers...but wouldn't I be an animal hugger since I eat the veggies...oh well, too complicated.)

"OHHHH KAGOME! THIS WOULD LOOK SO CUTE ON YOU!"

I pushed the mini skirt and tube top away, "uh, no and Sango, we're shopping for something formal. Ya know, something for HOMECOMING!"

"I'm buying it for you anyways."

"Uh heck no you're not!" I grabbed the clothes and threw them back into A&E not really caring where they landed, even ontop of the not-so-happy manger. I grabbed Sango by the wrist and dragged her all the way to MY favorite clothing store of all, Rave Girl. I ran in and immediately picked out a few dresses that I liked, then, forcefully pulled Sango into the changing rooms.

"Ok," I said after changing into the first dress, "What do you think of THIS?!" I said jumping out of the changing room.

"Ehh, not sexy enough."

"Sango, I'm not going for sexy, I'm going for homecoming look."

"OK, OK, next?"

Kagome ran back to the changing room and came out with the next dess, "NO"

"But-"

"NO"

"It-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Fine."

Kagome sauntered back into the changing room again, "Last one!" she shouted to Sango. Kagome slowly walked out, hoping that Sango would atleast approve of this one. She had her eyes closed, when Sango squealed.

"Oh that's PERFECT! It looks great at you! If we did your hair like this and your makeup like that, NO ONE WOULD RECOGNIZE YOU!"

"That's not exactly what I wan-"

"And we need to go to the Spa tomorrow-"

"But I don't like the-"

"And then we'll get professionals to do our hair and make up and-"

"But I don't wear makeu-"

"OH this is gonna be so fun!"

"When IS the homecoming dance thing?"

"Uh, Saturday... night," Sango said hesitantly, waiting for Kagome's head to explode.

"THIS SATURDAY?!"

"...yeah..."

"Oh my gosh! Sango, we have one day to get ready?!" Kagome always likes to know things atleast 5 days before.

"YES! So that means we have to get started!" Sango whipped out her phone, "Natale? It's homecoming night Saturday. Yes, we need an expert. Thank you! Byes. OK Kags we have Saturday at 5 P.M. At 'Le Botique'"

"Why?"

"Because, next to prom, HOMECOMING IS THE BIGGEST NIGHT OF OUR LIVES!"

"Uh-huh. So why do I care?"

"You don't. I do. You're doing this for me."

"Wake me up when this nightmare's over," Kagome pouted.

"Oh, I know what will make you feel better! Lets go to applebee's! And this time, we can actually sit and eat, no more takeout."

"Yeah I guess."

"Why are you so slummy?!"

"BECAUSE I'M OUT IN PUBLIC WITH 11 CREDIT CARDS AND A MILLION BAGS!"

"Fine," Sango said. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "Samson? Would you mind getting out bags from us?... We'll be at the north entrance. Thank you!"

**10 minutes later**

"Table for 2?" asked the hostess.

"Yes please," replied Sango. We followed the waitress to a booth. (I like booths so much more than tables for some odd reason.)

"Here are your menu's and you're waiter will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," we said at the same time.

Kagome was still reading her menu, even though she knew exactly what she wanted anyways, when a fimiliar voice said, "Hi, I'm Inuyasha and I'll-" at this point Kagome looked up and started to giggle but she had her hand over her mouth so he wouldn't hear her. Inuyasha wasn't listening or looking at the customers, he was writing something down on his little pad of paper, "and I'll be your server...tonight." And that was the cue. He had just looked up to see who he was serving before he said "tonight" and Kagome bust out laughing."

"Muy Macho Inu!" said Sango.

"Ohhh yeah! A waiters uniform looks waayyy better on you than anything else!" Kagome howled.

Inuyasha reached down and put his ear next to Kagomes and whispered something in her ear and Kagome's face turned white.

"I'll give you a few more mintues," said Inu, smirking. After he had gotten out of demon hearing range, Sango whispered/yelled, "WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's shirt and pulled her forwards, but not too far and whisper/screamed "EWWW!!"

"WHAT?!"

"HE SAID!" Kagome calmed herself a bit and whispered low, "He said, 'I know you wanna see what's under my clothes!'"

"EW!"

"I KNOW!"

Kagome sat there dazed and white faced for a few minutes as Sango tried to get that our of her head.

"Are you ready to order yet?" Inuyasha said as he came back, still smirking because Kagome's face was still white.

"YES, pervert," said Sango, because Kagome still couldn't talk.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked innocently, but still grinning.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!"

"Are you gonna order?"

"Yes. I want the Angus Burger and Kagome, who still can't believe you said what you said, will have a vegetarian Quesidilla burger."

"I still have no clue what I said, but sure yeah, and anything to drink?"

"Uhh, we'll both have the strawberry limeade."

"Comin up."

"Thank you," Sango said very tight lipped.

"Whatever, you better give me a good tip for this, rich brats."

"OH that reminds me, why are you working here anyways? You own like half the town."

"Yeah, well my parents think I spend too much. They gave me a job so I can learn the value of a dollar. What the hell?! I know the value of a dollar! 100 pennies, two quarters-"

"Obviously you do, so Mr. Waitress, our food?"

"It will be right out Mam," said Inuyasha with a very tight and angry smile. (Ya know, those smiles that people give you when they are really really pissed but they're not allowed to be angry at you? I love making people do that! Anyways.)

"Kagome? Are you ever gonna get over that?...KAGOME!"

"HUH?! WHAT?! WHO DIED?!"

"No one, you were lost in Lala land. I asked if you were ever gonna get over what Inuyasha said to you."

"I doubt it. Every time I look at him now, I'm gonna think of... EW! I think I lost my appetite."

"Where, in Lala land?"

"What did I get?"

"The same thing you always get. A vegetarian Quesidilla burger."

"Gracias :D" smiled Kagome.

"I also dissed Inu."

"What did you say to him?"

As Sango recollected the entire incident and recited it to Kagome, their...waiter came.

"EWWWWW!!" Kagome ran out of Applebee's but Sango's face was just white and she basically fainted. Their waiter, standing there infront of them, was NAKED! Well as far as you could see. But thank goodness, it wasn't Inuyasha. But that didn't take away from the freaked out feeling Kagome got. She ran out and jumped in the limo and hid on the floor, of course, she did all of this after barfing in the bathroom.

"That is the sickest thing I think Inuyasha's ever done to me," Kagome whispered sitting in a fetal position.

"Well, it was gross but it was kinda funny now that I think about it."

"NO IT WAS NOT!" Kagome shouted. She stood up, forgetting she was in a limo, and hit her head, "Owww. We have got to do something about it."

"Like what?"

Kagome's face slowly turned into a large grin, "Can we make a pit stop?"


	6. PINK

**NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SHEESH! ok gracias to all my amazing reviewers! i'm sorry things are going a bit slow right now, i'm coming out of writers block. _A MESSAGE TO ALL WHO SUBMITTED IDEAS FOR PRANKS! THEY DID HELP, WHETHER YOU THOUGH THEY WOULD OR NOT. I GOT SOME GREAT IDEAS FROM THEM, SUCH AS THE ONES IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE AND YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT NEW IDEAS IF YOU COME UP WITH SOME!_ I really enjoy hearing about how much you love this story, so keep on reviewing! it makes it more fun for me.**

**previously...**

_"That is the sickest thing I think Inuyasha's ever done to me," Kagome whispered, sitting in a fetal position._

_"Well, it was gross, but it was kinda funny now that I think about it."_

_"NO IT WAS NOT!" Kagome shouted. She stood up, forgetting she was in a limo, and hit her head, "Ow!" she said rubbing her head, "We have got to do something about it."_

_"Like what?"_

_Kagome's face slowly turned into a large grin, "Can we make a pit stop?"_

"Where to?"

"ACMoore, then the Tiasho residence."

"Samson?"

"Yes, Miss," said Samson. Even though he didn't really know what happened or what was going to happen, he figured it was worth it.

**At ACMoore...**

"What are we looking for?"

"Pink."

"Ohhh, you're bad."

"Yupp," Kagome beamed, ""Pink, unicorns, Fluffy, Flowers, girly in general."

"OH we should get this!"

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

"What about this?"

"Uh, I guess."

"It's frilly."

"True."

"OH! WE SHOULD GET POSTERS OF HOTT GUYS!"

"YES!"

**Around 20 minutes later...**

The girls came out of ACMoore laughing their heads off and with a million bags weighing their arms down.

"Samson, the Tiasho residence next."

"Hold on a sec," said Kagome, slightly worried.

"What's up?"

"We don't know if Inuyasha's gonna be home."

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IF HE'S HOME AND WE CAN'T DO THE PRANK?!"

"Chill, chill. I got it covered." Kagome whipped out her cell phone and dialed the Tiasho's house.

**At the Tiasho's..**

The phone started ringing loudly all through the mansion.

"Tiasho's," answered a servant.

"Can I speak to Inuyasha, please?"

"He is...out for the evening and won't be back until around 10."

"Oh, well then may I please speak to Sesshomaru?"

"Of course, please wait a moment."

"Sure."

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"SHH!" was Kagome's reply.

Sango backed up and pouted like she was offended. Kagome just rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend.

"Hello?" said Sesshomaru to the mysterious caller.

"Hey, it's Kags."

"Hi, what's up?"

"I need you to get me into your house."

"Does this have to do with annoying my brother?"

"Yes."

"OK. I'll meet you at the front door in..."

"5 minutes."

"K, see ya."

"Byes."

Kagome hung up the phone and squealed.

"Are we in?"

"Like we were invited," Kagome smiled evilly.

"Here we are Miss."

"Thank you Samson. I'm gonna walk home so you can go now."

"Thank you Miss!"

Sango and Kagome climbed out of the limo and walked towards the massive house with luggage in tow.

"Hi Doug!"

"Hello Miss Kagome!" called down the gatekeeper. "Visiting Sesshomaru?"

"Yes sir!"

"One moment!" and with that, he opened the gate for the girls to come through.

"Have fun," he shouted down.

"Thank you!"

"Wow, this place is huge!" Sango said.

"Sango, your house isn't much smaller than this place."

"So?! It's the Tiasho house!"

"Yeah, uh-huh."

Kagome walked up and waited at the door, but after no one came for 3 minutes, she rang the bell. The door opened immediately, "Come on in, pranksters."

"Thanks so much Sesshy!"

"Sure, and I'll show you to Inu's new room if you promise you'll never call me that again."

"Sorry."

Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome got embarrased easily. After following the waterfall of white hair for a while, Sesshomaru stopped at a door that read, "KEEP OUT!" all over the front. It also had the most amount of locks Kagome had ever seen.

"...Wow. He really doesn't like company."

"Yeah, hold on a sec," said Sesshomaru. He took a long nail and unlocked one lock and all the others unlocked on their own.

"What the...?" said Kagome.

"He's tricky."

"I guess."

"So what is this little prank of yours about?" he asked.

Sango fielded that question, "Pink."

"There's unicorns," said Kagome.

"You're so evil!" he laughed."

"I know! It's the only thing that he's afraid of. I mean unicorns? Kittens? Puppies? Who could be scared of that?" Kagome laughed too.

"We also got posters of hott guys for the walls!"

"Oh you're bad!" Sesshomaru said, still laughing his head off, "Here, let me help you!"

"Thanks Sesshomaru," Kagome said honestly.

"Anything for a good laugh. We gotta take a picture of this too. Let's get started on it though because he'll be here in about a half hour."

"WOOHOO!"

They never stopped working. Kagome put up the pink posters of kittens, puppies, unicorns, hearts, stars, and other little pretty things while also putting up the hott guy posters. Sango worked on his bed. She took everything off and put on the pink duvet covers and fluffy pink pillows with jewel embroidery on the edges and all the cute little stuffed toy animals. Sesshomaru took everything out of his drawers and closet and took them to one of the empty servant guest rooms. After the girls finished the bed and walls, they put down a big pink striped rug and put away Inuyasha's new wardrobe. They stood back and looked at their work.

"Ahh! Ok time for the final touch," sighed Kagome. She grabbed the door hangers (those things that hang down in of girl's doorways. I hope you know what i'm talking about cause I don't :D) Kagome hung the chains of ponies above his door so that when we walked in. he'd be covered in cute little ponies.

"OH CRAP! IT'S 10!" shouted Sango.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Just chill. You can come to my living room," Sesshomaru said.

"You have a living room?!" Sango muttered in disbelief.

"NO TIME TO QUESTION! LETS MOVE!" shouted Kagome.

All three teenagers scrambled to clean everything up and get out of Inu's room.

"Quick, this way. It's a shortcut that leads away from the stairs to his room," said Sesshomaru. They ran up a flight of stairs, down 2 hallways, turned left, ran down another hallway and turned left again, then down another flight of stairs and turned right, then they ran through the glass atrium(whatever that is,i just thought It was a cool word!), went down the spiral staircase, by the pool, through the sun room and through the bowling alley/movie theatre, down another 2 hallways and up another pair of stairs to a large music. Through that they went through another hallways to a huge living room.

All three were out of breath from running so far.

"And...you call that... a shortcut?" Kagome panted.

After falling down on the couch and sitting there for about a minute, Sesshomaru stood up and said, "You want some water or something to drink?"

"Water's great," said Kagome.

"Same," Sango panted.

Sesshomaru grabbed 3 water bottles and handed Sango her's but just as he was about to give Kagome's to her, they heard a scream that almost broke the sound barrier, "PIIINNNKKKK!!"

"Come on!" shouted Kagome.

"Uh, NO!" said Sesshomaru.

"...right. If he saw us, we'd be dead."

"Yeah, I'll take a web camera with me, you can watch it here," he said pulling up the webcam screen and grabbing his extra tiny camera. "I'll be back soon!"

Sesshomaru walked down a few hallways and a flight of stairs until he met his white faced angry brother, "What's up Inu?"

"LOOK!" Inuyasha pushed open his door to his the bangles hanging down infront of it. Sesshomaru took a look inside.

"Sheesh Inu, you bring a whole new meaning to the word gay."

"I DIDN'T DO THIS!"

"Uh-huh"

"I DIDN'T! YOU THINK I'D PUT...UNICORNS ON MY BED AND WALLS?!"

"If you wanted attention. Or you wanted to blame someone for something else."

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"OK so what are you gonna do?"

"I'M GONNA STAB ALL THE FLUFFY THINGS!"

"Better make sure that the person isn't in your closet."

"GOOD IDEA!" but when Inuyasha opened his closet, he screamed.

"WHY ARE ALL MY CLOTHES PINK?!"

"That's not all your clothes remember? You still have your dresser."

"Oh gosh."

"You wanna check or me?"

"YOU!"

Sesshomaru walked over and opened the first drawer, "Well whoever did this, didn't miss your dresser," he laughed, pulling out a thong.

"WHERE ARE ALL MY CLOTHES?!"

"Hey don't look at me! I don't know how to get in your room!"

"Y-YOU'RE RIGHT! NO ONE DOES! YOU DON'T THINK I'M BEING HAUNTED BY SOME GHOST WHO LIKES PULLING PRAN-..." and then it dawned on him. "KAGOME!!" he shouted angrily.

"How would she get in here, Fluffy?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THIS IS HOW SHE'S GETTING BACK AT ME FOR THE RESTAURANT!"

"I'm not gonna ask."

"OH SHE IS SO DEAD!"

"Uh-huh, you have fun getting rid of all this stuff."

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP ME?"

"..Nope."

"WHY NOT!"

"Cause I don't like pink."

"AHHH!!"

Sesshomaru walked out of the room grinning and laughing to himself. HIS BROTHER WAS AFRAID OF PINK!! OF ALL THINGS!

"So did you like the show?" he asked the girls when he walked into the living room, but they were too busy laughing. Kagome was rolling on the floor and Sango was lyring on the floor trying not to pee herself. Sesshomaru chuckled at their antics and sat down on the couch.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! AND WE HAVE IT ALL RECORDED TOO!" Kagome said between laughs.

"YOU RECORDED IT!" Sesshomaru shouted. His face was unreadable, he looked shocked and worried, but careless too.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just don't want him to see it till we put it on myspace."

"Fine with me!" Sango laughed.


	7. I'm sorry

Hey everybody. I'm sorry I don't have any new chapters out. It might be a little while till the next chapter comes out because I want it to be as perfect as I can get it. SUGGESTIONS ALLOWED! They might not be used, but they always help! Thank you for your patience and support and I hope the newest chapter will be out by next Tuesday. Again, THANKS!

-xxblackkiraraxx


	8. GNO

**I, personally, really like this chapter! It's funny! I hope you enjoy it and I know the chapter after this, is gonna be great, cause I already have it planned out! Read, Review, Blah, The usual. LOVE YOU ALL! And thank you to everyone who reviewed before, and I mean it. I love reading reviews because it makes me happy to know people like my story. If you don't like Inuyasha and Kagome fighting, this is not your story, sorry. Yes I had a review about that. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Screw you. LOL I'm Kidding, tis your opinon and your's alone! Because everyone else likes it. Soooooo...yeah... as every other writer here, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WHY THE HECK DO WE EVEN HAVE TO WRITE IT! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE CARES... wait, remind me why I'm writing that?**

**Till next time!**

**-xxblackkiraraxx (oh by the way, i wanted to explain my Pen name. I made my name xxblackkiraraxx, for all of you who care, but I am not black, no offense to anyone who is. I made it that because in Inuyasha, Kirara is white-ish so I'm the black kirara! Random, i know. I just wanted to get that out because i had been thinking about it.)**

_**previously...**_

**_"So did you like the show?" he asked the girls when he walked into the living room, but they were too busy laughing. Kagome was rolling on the floor and Sango was lyring on the floor trying not to pee herself. Sesshomaru chuckled at their antics and sat down on the couch._**

**_"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! AND WE HAVE IT ALL RECORDED TOO!" Kagome said between laughs._**

**_"YOU RECORDED IT!" Sesshomaru shouted. His face was unreadable, he looked shocked and worried, but careles and laughing, on the inside, too._**

**_"Is that a problem?"_**

**_"No, I just don't want him to see it till we put it on myspace."_**

**_"Fine with me!" Sango laughed._**

**_Peresently..._**

"Yeah ok, here it is." Kagome said pulling up the file. "Make sure you send it to me and then put it on myspace."

"How about youtube?" Sango asked.

"NO! JUICEBUG!" Sesshomaru shouted. "That sight is so freakin popular! Everyone would see it! Everyone in JAPAN!"

"You are a picture of gluttony, evilness, egocentricness," Kagome said.

"You're starting to see the real me!" laughed Sesshomaru.

"Ok, so we're gonna go to bed s-"

"Can I come with you?" said a voice. One that hadn't been in the room 3 seconds ago.

"AHHHHHH!!" shouted the girls, "MR. TIASHO! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH"

"Hahahaha! Just wanted to see if I could."

"OK Sesshomaru, we're leaving , NOW!"

"Goodbye Kagome!" laughed Mr. Tiasho.

"Bye Kags!" Sesshomaru laughed with his father.

"Send it to me first!" she shouted back.

"Riiiggghhhttttt!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I MEAN IT!"

**AFTER FINDING THEIR WAY THROUGH THE LARGEST HOUSE IN JAPAN...**

"Remind megasp to take a mapgasp next time I go through there!" Sango puffed.

"Hopefully, we won't have to go through there again!" Kagome said after catching her breath.

"Hey can I stay at your house? It'll be like a girls night out since your mom is gone and all."

"Uh yeah. Let me make sure she doesn't mind even though she's not there."

"Yeah, where's Souta?"

"He's staying at Rin's house with her younger twin devils for brothers."

"Ohhh! Poor Rin."

"She's not there."

"Where is she?!"

"Tokyo."

"Cool. My mom takes me there to shop."

"She takes you all the way across Japan to shop?"

"Yeah! I mean with our private jet an-"

"Never mind." Kagome whipped open her cell phone and held down the number 3 until the phone called her mom in Kyoto. "Hey mom?"

"**Yes Kagome"**

"Can I have Sango over for a girls night out?"

"**SURE! You should order pizza! Oh and I got you some new stuff it's in the living room!"**

"Which one?"

"**The main one."**

"Mom, my birthday isn't for another 3 weeks."

"**So?"**

"...Nevermind."

"**OK HAVE FUN!"**

"We will! Love you! Have fun in Kyoto!"

"**Will do! Love you too! G'bye"**

"SO? What's the verdict?" asked Sango, as Kagome hung up.

"We need to, A) go through all my new presents and money and B) order pizza."

"SWEET!"

"Call your parents."

"Right." _**Ring... ring... ring**_ "Taza? Is mom home?"

"**No Miss, may I take a message?"**

"No, I'll call her cell phone. Thank you!"

"**Of course."**

"...great..." Sango sighed, hanging up.

"Not home?"

"She's still at work."

"Ok, well call her cell."

"What'dya think I'm doing?"

"Oh shutup!"

"Hold down 2...wait til it calls...andddd" Sango said aloud.

"**Sango?"**

"Hi mom"

"**What do you need?"**

"Can I spend a few nights at Kag's house?"

"**Sure, does her mom mind?"**

"Not at all!" Kagome shouted in the background.

"**Alright,"** Sango's mom laughed, **"Come back whenever."**

"See you whenever!"

"**I love you, Sango."**

"I love you too Mom."

"**Bye."**

"Bye."

"She didn't sound so happy on the last "I love you" and "Bye," said Kagome worriedly.

"I think she's depressed."

"About what?"

"Well she always seems to be too busy so do anything fun anymore and I think that depresses her."

"I can understand."

"Yeah. It's sad. I miss her a lot."

"Let's eat away our pain with...CHOCOLATE!!"

"WOOHOO!"

On the way home, Sango and I stopped at a bunch of convenience stores. We got: chips, soda, pizza, face mask, make up, silly clothes, water guns, chocolate pudding, MORE chocolate pudding, cookie dough, chocolate bars, assorted candy, boxes of nerds, did I say we got chocolate pudding?, and a mini trampoline (that's what I said), wash off face paint and markers, REALLY high heels, and a whole lot more. We had to get Sango's driver because it was too much! This was going to be fun!

"OH! LET'S GET BIKINI'S!

"What for?"

"Swimming?"

"Fine, I guess we can."

"YES!"

"You are a shopping fanatic."

"Thank you!" we both laughed.

When we finally got home, I went by and kissed my beautiful baby, Lotus. Officially named Theo. (I LOVE THAT NAME! SO HOTT! Lol) Then, we walked into the Main Living room to trip and utterly fall over all of my new presents.

Usually you get one card per present, right? No, I got one card for ALL the presents. It said

"Dear Kagome,

You have grown up so much recently and believe me I have noticed. I thought that you should finally get what most older girls/women get. I hope you like it,

Love,

Mom" I read aloud.

"Oh wow," was all Sango could say as she pulled out a sheer teddy (for all you modest and normal people who don't know what that is, it's something that you buy at Victoria's secret, and it's not in the Make-up department. Have you ever looked at a victoria's secret and said, if my mom caught me in there, she'd kill me? Yeah well weird enough, my mom DRAGGED me in there...that was akward lol)

"OH MY GOSH! MY MOM IS EMBARSSING ME AND SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE!"

"We have got to take pictures in these!"

"WHAT AND GET POSTED AS A SCANDELOUS SLUT?!"

"No. We'd get posted as normal teenage girls :D"

"Uh-huh. Let's just go through the rest."

In the mountian of presents, there was more: Teddies (JOY), make-up, clothes, decorations, money, movies, jewelry, skateboards, happy bunny accessories, games, candies (more), MORE CLOTHES!, and a list of things I am now allowed to do that I would have been killed for doing before. Yeah those things are either too digusting or embarssing to mention. A sample would me, I am now allowed to have grandchildren. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN AT THE AGE OF 15/16! WHERE IS MY MOTHER'S HEAD!? So yeah, and that's not even my birthday presents. I can't wait!(MY WORDS: SLATHERED WITH SARCASM) sheesh. It's bad enough she's my mom, but this was THE WORST! I love her anyways. One of the things my mom got me, was a belly dancer outfit. She thinks I have a nice body (ok way weird) and I should show it off. Not my thing. I'll stick to a bikini.

"Ok well, let's go try this on!"

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun. Let's go."


	9. Pictures are worth a thousand words!

I groaned the whole way to my room, but that didn't stop Sango. She dragged EVERYTHING! The entire mountian of bags!

"Here, try this on," Sango said, handing me a skimpy bikini and a teddy.

"...dare I ask, WHY?"

"Because-" she started.

"-You said so, right?" Kagome finished.

"You know me so well," she beamed. Sango turned me around and ushered me into the closet and after shoving me in and slamming the door, she yelled, "PUT IT ON!!"

Kagome looked at the teenie tiny bikini and the sheer teedies and screamed!

"What's wrong?!" Sango shouted into the closet.

"IF ANYONE SEES ME IN THIS...I'M SO DEAD!"

"You have like, THE BIGGEST and most private house IN Japan! Who the hell is gonna see us by the pool?"

"Um, any one of my neighbors!"

"Uh-huh, if you don't change in 5 minutes I'm coming in there with a bazooka water gun and you're not gonna be happy."

"FINE!" Kagome hurried to put on the skimpy swim wear. She came out a few minutes later, and according to Sango and, later, someone else, "looking mighty, mighty fine!"

"OH...MY...GOSH! KAGOME! YOU'RE HOTT!"

"Wel-"

"YOU HAVE A BODY!"

"I mean-"

"WHERE DID THESE BOOBS COME FROM?!"

"Um-"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, YOU HAVE A BUTT! AND IT'S HOTT!"

"SANGO!"

"...Sorry."

"Uhm, it's ok. It's just a little bit, you know, different. I've never been called hott. Ever."

"I can tell you why."

"And I can tell me why too, but the doesn't mean I want to hear why."

"Uh-huh."

"OK can we just swim?"

"Sure! Oh, wait!"

"WHAT NOW?!"

"Chill, chill. I was just gonna say, I'll introduce you like you're in a fashion show and you come down and pose a bit and then jump in the pool!"

"WHY- Because you said so, I get it."

"You're catching on fast!"

"Uh-huh."

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

(In an announcer's voice) "AND NOW! INTRODUCING OUR NEWEST MODEL... KAGOME!!" Sango shouted, "ahhhh" she said acting like the screaming crowd.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kagome said, while posing...as though someone was taking pictures(as if). Kagome bowed a few more times before splashing her way into the pool.

"Oh, thanks."

"What? You were already wet!"

"Uh-huh."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because I want to."

"Uh-huh," Kagome smiled.

Sango and Kagome spent the night splashing and playing around for a while but finally got tired and went inside.

"Ok so what are we gonna do?" Sango asked, a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"Uh, lets go take pictures with some of the stuff I got and the silly clothes!"

"SURE!"

We started to run to my room when I stopped Sango.

"What?"

"Let's grab some food!"

"Like what?"

"...ok, some ice cream, Godiva chocolate, and whatever else your heart desires!"

"Ohh! How 'bout some mushroom soup!"

"Sango, why are you so weird?"

"WHAT! I LIKE MUSHROOM SOUP!"

"Well, me too. But I'm not obsessed about it like you."

"Kagome!"

"Fine, Lovla! Can you make us some mushroom soup, french toast, a banana split, and some ramen?!"

"Sure! Half hour tops!"

"What about pizza?"

"We'll order it. And we'll get our ice cream."

"And Godiva!"

"Right, can't forget that!"

We ran into the kitchen and ravaged out all the ice cream. I found my favorite, rocky road, and Sango's favorite, rainbow sherbert. Sango grabbed some Root beer and vinilla ice cream and Godiva chocolate.

"What's with the root beer?"

"Have you never heard of a root beer float?"

"Yes! Awesome idea!"

"I know!" Sango beamed.

We grabbed all the stuff and ran back to my room. After we collapsed everything on the floor, I grabbed the movie "Fool's Gold,"(YOU HAVE GOTTA SEE THAT MOVIE! MATTHEW MC CONAUGHEY IS SOOOOOOO HOTT!) and popped it into my plasma and waited for everthing to load.

We had just gotten to the part at the divorce when Lovla brought us our food. OH THAT WAS GOOD RAMEN! Sango ate a lot of mushroom soup! We ate our banana split and french toast and totally forgot about the pizza. We grabbed our mugs and made some root beer floats (mmmmmmm) and fell asleep during the movie's credits.

**NEXT DAY...**

Sango and I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, more french toast, crepes, and a whole heck of a lot of fruit! Ok so not everythig there smelled, but it was delicious anyways! After Sango finished eating, she looked at the clock and shouted, "OH SHI-"

"SANGO!"

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO THE SPA!"

"Oh, God forbid."

"GET YOUR BUTT IN OVERDRIVE!"

"How are we gonna get there!?"

"Drive!"

"WE CAN'T DRIVE!"

"And you think that's gonna stop me?"

" OHHH NOOO!!I AM NOT USING MY LIMO!"

"Fine, I'll use your limo."

"Ugh," I groaned. We ran- well more like Sango ran, I tried to keep up- all the way out to the limo and the driver was already there.

" Le Boutique! STEP ON IT!"

"Yes mam."

Sango and I sat in the back of the limo fiddling our fingers...well somewhat, for me, Sango was basically twitching. When we finally got there, Sango and I barged in and this woman, I later learned was named Beth, ran over to us and ushered us to two massage chairs. They started immediately and then everything relaxed. I don't really know what happened the rest of the time-cuccumber eye things- I just knew it felt good.

After sitting for a VERY long time getting a manicure and pedicure, and a facial, and a massage, we finally got our hair washed and styled. I loved it! The hair I mean. The rest was...weird to say the least. The hairdresser taught us some tricks we could do to make our hair look awesome all the time. I had gotten purple extensions and highlights and they gave me nice straight hair, not as if my hair isn't straight enough! Oh well, it looked hott! It totally worked with my dress! Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like a girl!Sigh Then we got makeup, yes I said make up. We bought a stylist to come over to my house 2 hours before we had to get to the homecoming. Now you all know what homecoming is right? Well ours is different. Just like you see in the movies, we rent a hotel for the huge party and then the kids stay there, yeah just like movies. And I decided that the hotel could use some movie magic anyways :D but with my own little twist of course! For re-enacting purposes, I was thinking along the lines of "John Tucker Must Die".

Sango looks good in make up, but since I'd never tried it, I had no clue how I was gonna look. This would be interesting. We paid and left, you have no clue how happy I was to leave! But my smile was soon to disappear.

"So. Are you excited?" Sango asked.

"Um, nervous is more like it."

"You shouldn't be! It's gonna be-" Sango dropped dead in her words. She turned white and couldn't take her eyes off something.

"What?" I said, then I followed her gaze but before I got there, Sango shouted, "THAT BASTARD-BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM!" and let me tell you. SANGO DOES NOT CUSS! IT GOES AGAINST EVERTHING SHE BELIEVES IN. But then I saw where she was staring and I shouted, "NO! NO, HE DID NOT!!"

There, plastered on a huge bill-board was this picture of me.from last night.posing in a teddy and bikini...

FOR BIRTH TAISHO CONTROL PILLS... WITH(OF ALL PEOPLE) INUYASHA!!


	10. Sincerity

Hi everyone,

I'm getting depressed. I thank you for all the reviews and everything, but some of them say the stories not very interesting. I think that my version of interesting and funny isn't everyone else's (DUH) so I NEED IDEAS OF FUNNY! I want as many people as possible to like these stories so I need to know what you want to read! I thank everyone who has sent me such awesome reviews and for those of you who sent the ones that said, "...it was funny..." you made me cry :D j/k. but if people say that, it's not very enthusiastic. at all. and I don't wannt put you down though, but I'd rather be hung over a black hole by one toe than read insincere reviews. that's not cool. everything I say, I mean sincerely. whether good or bad, unless I'm joking.

-Gracias, xxblackkiraraxx


	11. SAY WHAT!

Previously...

_There, plastered on a huge bill-board was this picture of me.from last night.posing in a teddy and bikini..._

_FOR BIRTH CONTROL PILLS!!_

IF THERE HADN'T BEEN A STREET TO SUPPORT IT, MY JAW WOULD HAVE HIT LAVA BEFORE IT STOPPED SINKING!

"OH MY GO-" Sango shouted, but I put my hand over her mouth and started walking towards the billboard. She and I just stared at it open-mouthed for a few seconds till she and I both felt arms slide around our shoulders,

"Well Inuyasha, you got a BIG reaction!" said Miroku, his arm around Sango.

"Oh yeah, I love it!" said Inuyasha. He was smirking, his arm around my shoulders.

"Inuyasha. How many posters are there of this?"

"Oh just this one, I couldn't let you get too angry and..." he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "change." My eyes went huge.

"WHAT?! YOU THINK I'M A-" he covered my mouth with this hand, thankfully.

"Not necessarily."

"Inuyasha..."

"Hm?"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO LOW! THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" I said, throwing his arm down.

"Actually, for me, it is!" he said laughing and dodging my first punch. After I hit him square in the jaw and knocked him out, I ran up the ladder to the billboard. Sango couldn't follow me in her high stilettos, all she could do was shout, "BE CAREFUL KAGOME! DON'T FALL!"

'whatever,' I thought. I knew how to climb a ladder. The scene below me was carzy! Kinda amusing. There were people staring at me and Inuyasha and telling me to come back down, Sango was shouting at me and Miroku was trying to wake Inu up.

I climbed as fast as I could, and ran over to the billboard side. I grabbed the edge of the paper and tore it off as hard as I could, running all the way down to the other end. This major rippage caused most of the add to come off. The bottom pieces I could get with my hands, but the top was too high up, thankfully it only said "bir".

I climbed back down the ladder, thankful to have my virginity back! Inuyasha was just waking up from my last hit and he was not happy about it. He was FUMING! He walked over to me and I stood there, waiting for him to hit me back, to knock me out cold.

"COME OVER HERE!" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me around the corner. Sango and Miroku tried to follow but he looked back at them and shouted, "If either one of you try to follow us I'll set your teeth on fire!"

"Sheesh, you really are angry fluffy :D" Kagome said smirking. As soon as we were out of veiw he yanked me infront of him, he was holding my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye, only 5 inches from my face. I felt a weird mix of feelings, scared, tired, angry, and slightly aroused. He was way too close for comfort and yet not close enough for comfort, I WAS SCARED OUT OF MY MIND!

He was still angry, but he calmed himself and looked at me, "Listen, I pulled you over here to ask you something."

"Whatever it is, No or I'm not doing it."

"COME ON! Just give me a chance."

"What."

"I-...," he sighed rolling his eyes, "I want you to go to homecoming with me. And I wanna stop fighting."

"OK, this is funny, who abducted you and gave you a brain transplant?"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"For once."

"Please! What can I do that would make you believe me?"

"Drop dead. Tap dance in a minefeild. Get hit by an atom bomb."

"I can understand why you'd hate me, but I mean it! I really want you to go with me."

"I'll never believe you."

"What do you wan me to do!?"

"Uh- I DON'T KNOW! Do you realize how hard it is to believe you after 6th grade!?"

"Yes. I guess doing that wasn't the smartest thing."

"NO! You toyed with my emotions. That sounds cheesy and all, but it's the truth and what you did is basically unforgivable."

"Please..."

"Why do you want me to go with you anyways?! I mean you have every other girl in school eating out of the palm of your hand! Why me? I kno-" I couldn't finish my sentence. All anger was gone. And I'd tell you why, but I don't know if you'd believe me. I could barely believe myself. He kissed me. HE kissed ME! He KISSED me! That's so not an Inuyasha move! He may be a player and all, but he only plays around with them, hence the name player, but besides his mother, he's only kissed girls 2 times, now 3. If he kisses someone, he means it. He REALLY means it. He was still kissing me. This was big. The butterflys were beating my stomach to a pulp. I felt light, and tingling going the whole way down my spine, arms, legs, all the way down to my toes and I heard a light buzzing in my head. He finally stopped lip wrestling with me and stepped back, but as soon as he did, I fell to the ground in total disbelief,

"You really mean it."

"...Yeah..." he whispered looking another direction. He stared into space, but was talking to me, "I...like you...alot. But you know me, it's hard for me to tell people what I really think. So I joke around, hiding the truth. I miss us."

"You know it's funny you're telling me this right after you just pulled THE worst prank in the world! I think you're trying to hurt me again."

"YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT! I LO-... I love you," he said calming down a bit. He peeked around the corner only to see Miroku and Sango talking, but everyone else gone and sighed with relief. He sat down, cross legged, across from me and closed his eyes. He raised his hands up and put his head in them, "Shit."

"What?"

"I mean, if I had just kept my big mouth shut, none of this would have happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, 6th grade. If I had shut up and stood up for you, things would have been different."

"Yeah, they would."

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO BE NICE! YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!"

"WELL DON'T YOU THINK YOU DESERVE IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS TO BELIEVE?!"

"DO YOU THINK YOU COULD FORGIVE ME! ISN'T THAT YOUR POLICY!? YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT!"

"...Yeah, it is. But it's harder for you. I do forgive you. I forgave you a LONG time ago. But you, it's hard to believe you now. Not forgive you."

"I kissed you. You of all people know what that means."

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's just me. I guess I'm still in disbelief."

"Would another kiss bring you back?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What? Did you like it?" I smirked right back.

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"Then...Maybe."

"Are you serious? That you want me to go to homecoming with you?"

"Deadly."

"Good, you might be dead if you're lying." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha just smirked.

"OK...so how do we leave without it being all akward?"

"Um...I don't know. If we just say bye, that'd be weird. If we just walk back out there, that'd be really weird. If we walked out together, I think Sango'd faint."

Inuyasha laughed. "Wow, I haven't heard you laugh like that for a long time..." Kagome said smiling.

"You really wanna scare her?" he smiled evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" she said smirking.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"WHERE ARE THEY AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Sango shouted at Miroku, "I KNOW YOU KNOW SO TELL ME! NOW!"

"Sango, you shouldn't be so worried, Inuyasha's intentions are honorable, for once and Kagome can always take care of herself."

"THAT DOESN'T COMFORT ME!"

"How about, I love you?"

"Umm...No."

"Yes I do."

"No, I know you do. But..-"

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Huh?!"

"What do you say?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Did I?"

" I guess."

"Well if I did, what would you say?"

"...I guess, yes. I haven't been asked by anyone else, and..." she said blushing, "Yeah...Thanks."

He smiled at Sango, "No problem. OH! There they are!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO INUYASHA!!" Sango shouted, running at the hanyou carrying Kagome limply in his arms.

"I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER MIND!" he said, acting rabid.

"AAHHH!! INUYASHA! JUST GIVE HER TO ME!"

Inuyasha started to laugh evilly and then it changed to a regular laugh, and Kagome started to laugh too.

"NOO! KAGOME'S GONE!sniffle FOREVER!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her, and then back at the sobbing oblivious girl. She sat in his arms snaked around her waist and legs while her arms were around his neck/shoulders.

Sango was in hysterics. Everyone kinda just stared at her. She was banging on the ground crying, so it was kinda hard to ignore.

"Um, Sango?"

"Shutup Kagome, you're dead forever and I'll never see- KAGOME!"

"Yeah, we were joking."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"Not if you're intending to get home. I still have your cell phone and purse and I'm the only one with wheels."

"...Fine," she pouted.

"Um, Inuyasha.. you can put me down now," said Kagome, blushing bright red.

"Uh, oh yeah. Sorry," he blushed and fumbled to get his arms out from under her legs.

"It's ok," she laughed.

"Kagome, we're leaving! NOW!" shouted Sango.

"Fine. Sango, you' know, you're really funny!"

"Ok Inu! I'm gonna find out what you did to her! I will!" Sango yelled, still confused.

"OK, now we ARE leaving!" Kagome shouted at Sango. Sango isn't well known for taking a joke. Obviously.

**WITH THE GUYS...**

"So what EXACTLY did you and Kagome do?"

"Talked."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Really cause, the way you two came out with blushes and all, I'd think you've been lip wrestling."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha said turning away from Miroku.

"YOU DID KISS HER!"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't lie. Dude, I'm not stupid."

"Ok, so maybe I did."

"Wow, you were serious."

"Yeah, I was," Inuyasha muttered, staring off somewhere into space.

**OK OK, so it wasn't all funny. Actually, I think most of it was serious. I guess it depends on the person. But it's very serious. And fluffy. I hope that i can get more funny later, dunno why I'm not feelin funny. OK, so as you know, SCHOOL STARTS SOON! joy. OK so yeah, I live at my school so that means, BLOCKED INTERNET! So yeah, I'll try to get on and update when I can, but I can't garuntee anything! Thank you for all your love! I know I like this story and that's hard to find a story the AUTHOR likes. Thanks for your reviews, luv them all!**


	12. The Balloon factor

**HI ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS AND OTHERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! WHETHER I KNOW YOU OR NOT! AND NO I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!...heck I'm not old enough to BE a pedophile. I'm the pedophile victim...ok so I'm not, but if i were one or the othe- SCREW THIS! YOU GET THE POINT! ok so yeah! i finally updated! and as i said before, i'm going to an internet blocked school soon, but i'll be home EVERY WEEKED! so i'll try to update then, if i'm lucky! is there anything missing from my stories? cause if there is, PLEASE TELL ME! i love ideas from fans, just don't ask me to put you in there. i only promised that position to one lucky best friend, sorry. oh hey, i just realized, all 8 chapters of the STORY (not my author notes!) have been 2 days total :D wow, that's alot of details, alot of writing too. 40 pages actually. Enjoy!**

**Previously...**

_ "YOU DID KISS HER!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Don't lie. Dude, I'm not stupid."_

_"Ok, so maybe I did."_

_"Wow, you were serious."_

_"Yeah, I was," Inuyasha muttered, staring off somewhere into space._

**WITH THE GIRLS...**

"Kagome! Are you ok! What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing, Sango. But Sango, can you come a bit closer?"

"Uh...sure?"

"No, closer."

"OK."

"YOU'RE SHOUTING IN MY EAR KNUCKLE HEAD!!"

"...Sorry."

"It's ok, but chill. Nothing happened between me and Inuyasha, we just...talked.""

"And that's exactly what it looked like," Sango said rolling her eyes.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Uh-huh. Now that you've tried to make up a crappy excuse, you really wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"SO?"

"Tttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllll mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

"NOOOO!"

"Kagome?" said Sango, pouting and batting her eyes a.k.a. Puppy face.

"That doens't work on me anymore Sango."

"Pweez?"

"He..."

"YES!"

"Well let me explain."

"NO!"

"Yes, it's important."

"What?"

"Ok, you remember back when I almost said something about Inuyasha when we were infront of the mall?"

"Yeah, and I bugged you to tell me but you're lips were sealed?"

"Yeah, that's it," Kagome sighed and went into flashback mode. "Ok Inuyasha and I had been neighbors for...a long time and we finally got to 6thgrade. Now sixth grade is when damn hormones kick in and for us, they were working overtime. Now Inuyasha had a huge crush on me. I knew, but he kept it quiet. Well as quiet as Inuyasha can."

"OK so?"

"Well, one day he told me. What he really thought and all. I wasn't surprised, but he was surprised that I wasn't surprised. He told me he meant it and I said, it was kinda hard to believe a sixth grader, even though I was one. One thing that he told me when I was in 5th grade was that when he kisses a girl, he means it. So he kissed me. That day in 6thgrade, he kissed me. Not on the cheek either. The next day, gossip was flying in school about Inuyasha kissing a poor girl. Kikyo, even though she's a big slut now, had already slept with like 30 guys by then. She came up to me that day. She said that Inuyasha only kissed me because he felt sorry for me. They all made fun of him for kissing me, so he denied it. Infact, he said he wanted nothing to do with me for my whole life. He said he hated me and he'd rather die than kiss me. And from then on EVERYONE, not just Inuyasha, hated me. Now it seems so insignifigant, but back then...it was terrible. The whole denial thing I mean. The kids hating me really is a big deal, but eventually they forgot about it."

"So after he said he didn't want anything to do with you?"

"He started palying pranks on me just to look tough and make fun of me. I got angry and we started 'the great prank war'. Then I got rich, my mom got discovered as a famous writer and the money came in like crazy, and I had something to brag about. We've been doing this ever since. It's hard to stop. I had SUCH a hard time believing what he said when we were gone from you and Miroku."

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?"

"He asked me to the dance."

"It's probably another prank."

"You know that's not the reaction I was expecting from you."

"I MEAN IT! He's probably pranking you!"

"No. He's not."

"How do you know."

"He kissed me again, today... He's only kissed 2 girls other than me. His mom, and...Kikyo."

"So, he meant when he said."

"No doubt about it..."

"Ok Miss Moody. Lets go get our dresses on!"

Kagome only gave a light nod as an answer and followed the overly hyper Sango to the limo. She smirked. This was going to be fun. :D

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She got a funny idea when she looked out the window and saw some balloons on a stand. Kagome asked one of the personnel at the store to go grab 2 of the balloons for her. When the girl came back, Kagome asked if she wanted to stay and see something funny.

"What is taking Kagome so long?" Sango asked herself. She'd been waiting for Kagome to get out and it'd been taking FOREVER!

"Hey Sango..." Kagome said coming out of the dressing room, "does this dress make my butt look big?" asked Kagome, grinning. Sango looked at Kagome's butt and busted out laughing and trying not to pee herself. Kagome had taken the balloons and stuck them on her butt cheeks underneath the dress and they looked HUGE! Sango couldn't help it. Kagome took them out and tried handing them to the girl who worked at the store, but she was on the ground laughing too.

Kagome sighted, "You really can't find good help these days," she grinned.

After Sango sobered up a bit, she looked at Kagome.

"It looks much better without the balloons."

"Hey, maybe if I wear them here, Inuyasha will really be thankful he asked me out," she said putting them over her boobs. She did it. Sango went into hysterics again.

"Yeah, and he'd REALLY try to get you in his pants."

"EWW!!"

"Oh, come one. You totally want him, everyone knows."

"EVERYONE?!"

"...Yeah..."

"SANGO!"

"Hey don't blame me, you're the one who oggles him in the hallway."

"I SO DON'T DO THAT!"

"Yeah you do."

"Do I?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought we already got our dresses?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get one for prom later this year."

"...Your parents were stupid to give you a credit card," Kagome said, looking at the price tag.

"Hey, I like clothes. What girl doesn't?"

"Me."

"I asked what girl."

"Ohh Sango! You're sooo funnny!"

"I know :D" Sango grinned.

"Well if you want me to have this, you get it for me. I don't want to spend the extra money.

"KAGOME! You're mom's a rich writer and your dad gives you 20,000,000 per month. YOU'RE dang rich!"

"And I use my money wisely."

"Whatever. I'll just come shopping with you for your prom dress later. Fine, lets go. We've only got 2 hours before we have to get ready. it starts at 9 you know."

"Finally you tell me something BEFORE it happens."


	13. ARG! Merry Frikkin Christmas :D

AHHH NOOO!!1 I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO ADD TO THIS!! HELP! is he nice? is he not? is his invitation another prank? does he really love her? or not? WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I NEED HELP! i'm sooo sorry it's been taking me so long, but i have severe writers block, and i've been reading the Twilight Saga (AWESOME BOOKS!) so cute! and i started watching one peice anime! i love that show! okay, back to the issues. do you think that they should fight anymore? cause if so, i have a few ideas. if not, i'm gonna have to get my Inuyasha committee together in my brain so i can find out how to make this work! i need funny. oh boy. and JUST FOR YOU! i will be up till 3 a.m. writing something for this story. it's my Christmas present, to you! Merry Christmas pplz!

-xxblackkiraraxx(i NEED to explain this. people have been asking about my pen name, i am not black, but kirara in inuyasha is white, so i'm the black kirara. make sense? no more questions or i will refer you here. also, fanfic update? i likey, now i gotta figure outty... don't really know what i'm doing.)


	14. Ivory and Bricks

**Merry Christmas people, I hope you like this cause i enjoyed writing it :D lol, well most of it. WARNING!: THERE IS FLUFFINESS AND SEXINESS IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But I actually reeaallllyyyyy like this chapter, I think it's like 8 pages on Word? i dunnno, it's ALOT so, ENJOY! spoiler: the end is the best! lol, byes for now! and thank you SOOO MUCH! for all the awesome ideas! they rocked and really got me thinking, which rocks! Merry Christmas, Happy New year, Happy/Merry Christmahannaquanza. only a few people can even read that word**

**READ THIS ^ READ THIS^ READ THIS^ READ THIS^ READ THIS^ READ THIS^ READ THIS ^ READ THIS^ READ THIS^ READ THIS^ READ THIS^ i think thee kindly :D**

"So...you're getting that, miss?" asked the very confused sales girl who had been standing there just watching them argue. They had totally forgotten she was even there!

"Uh, yeah. Can you package that up please? Very careful! I'm spending some SERIOUS money on that." Sango said as the girl walked towards the back room.

"I thought I already made that point," Kagome glared.

"You did? Cause all I heard was BLAH BLAH BLAHHH!"

"You are a comic genius. It's the only thing you can get atleast a D on because you're already failing school."

"I AM NOT!"

"Sango, you spent 3 HOURS on the phone complaining to me about your horrible grades. I'd be the one to know."

"Well...yeah....but!"

"Just give up."

The girls walked out of the clothing boutique, Sango's dress in hand."

"OH SHOOT!" shouted Sango.

"What? You loose the receipt?"

"NO! DID YOU SAY IT'S 2 HOURS TILL PROM?!"

"Yeah..."

"OUR MAKEUP ARTIST!"

"Hm..I guess I forgot!"

"OK! KAGOME'S HOUSE! STEP ON IT!" Sango said after they got in the limo.

Kagome was laughing at Sango the whole ride home. Sango kept fiddling with her thumbs and almost biting her nails, and then remembering her manicure and throwing her hand away from her face and sighing bitterly and just restless over all! Talk about funny.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sango shouted, just slightly irked at my laughing, but I did'nt have time to reply cause we had just gotten to my house.

Sango dragged me inside and immediately started apologizing to the stylist who just covered her mouth and shoved us down into chairs. I sat and: flinched, screamed, shouted, whimpered, cried, sniffled, gritted my teeth, bit my finger, scrunched my face, and was in overall pain. She was a rough stylist! Thank goodness she made me look good cause I was honesltly thinking of not paying her! Sheesh. (you know when you were a little kid and never wanted to brush your hair so your mom did it for you and it hurt like hell? Yeah, that times 20 or 30 is remotely close to the pain they felt... ok maybe a bit of exageration there since moms pull crazy hard!)

**WITH SESSHOMARU...**

"Inuyasha, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to pick Kagome up?"

"Yupp," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was sitting infront of the TV in boxers shorts

(A/N/HOT! Lol, sorry :D) eating popcorn and made no move to get up.

"So you're gonna pick her up in your boxers?"

"**SHOULDN'T YOU BE UPSTAIRS CRYING CAUSE RIN'S IN TAMIKA?!"**

"Yeah, cause I cry?"

"So why do you keep asking me all these questions about Kagome? Huh?"

"Cause it looks like your standing her up."

"What if I am?"

"Inuyasha..." Shesshomaru growled.

"What, Fluffy?"

"A) Keep your mouth shut before I shut it, permanently. B) HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME!"

"It was all a trap, from the very beginning. That wasn't me that kissed her, it was Miroku. We messed with some stuff and turned into each other. So no one's takin her out. I didn't even ask her out. I'm stayin right here."

"INUYASHA!"

"Yes?"

"YOU'RE A SICK, LYING, EVIL, BASTARD!"

Inuyasha just grinned, "I know."

"I'm calling her."

"To tell her that this was a setup!"

"Why don't you take her out?!"

"I would if I didn't already have plans. You...arg, I should kill you, but dad would kill me."

"Just run away. Then he'll-"

"He can smell us from 100 miles away."

"All too true," Inuyasha sighed. Suddenly he jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's house.

**WITH THE GIRLS...**

"Hello?... OH hey Shesshomaru, what's up?....yeah I know... I could smell him...yeah I knew...nah, it's ok, I've got my fun planned out....yeah I'm sure, I actually might be calling you later.....no, just a quick favor...yeah that's fine, See ya!" I hung up the phone.

"Kagome, who was that?" Sango asked.

"Just Sesshomaru."

"Telling you Inuyasha's on his way?!"

"No, telling me what I already knew."

"What is that?"

"Inuyasha wasn't the guy who asked me out. He made someone else shape into him and then do that whole charade. Very well planned, but it didn't fool me."

"WHAT! YOU'RE NOT GOING?!"

"No, I'm not, but Sango, I want you to go and have fun and tell me allllll about it!" I shouted to her. You might be wondering why I was shouting and that's because Miroku has just driven up in the limo and was taking the screaming Sango down to the limo. Once he got Sango into the limo, he looked up at me apologetically. I smiled back. To be honest, I was soo much more happy being here than at that party. Oh goodness, I would have hated that.

"Kagome, are you sure?" Sango said, once I had picked up my phone.

"YES, SANGO! I'm positive! Go have fun and I'll talk to you later. You know how I hate these things anyways."

"True. But your dress and makeup!"

"That's ok. It was fun, either way."

"Alright. No! Miroku!" Sango giggled.

"I'll talk to you later Sango."

"Bye lovey!"

I smiled as I closed the phone, Sango would have fun and I was planning a prank for Inuyasha. The ultimate joy! :D I ran upstairs and started stuffing my backpack with a bunch of junk that I would need, some washable spray paint. I was SERIOUSLY thinking of taking the super permanent spray paint, but I figured that I just wanted him to be mad, not kill me. I picked up my phone and just pressed redial to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you gonna be home all night?...AWESOME!..could I come over in like a half hour?...that rocks! I'll see you then! Actually, I'll call you when I get to your house...or you might just smell me... yeah, thanks again!...byes."

"Ohhh, I'm gonna have so much fun tonight," I smiled to myself.

**WITH THE GUYS...**

"Inuyasha?" Shesshomaru asked, smiling as he looked at his hanyou brother.

"Yeah, it's a full moon. And even though I can't kill you tonight, if you keep this up, I'll just kill you tomorrow."

"No I just-laugh-you look cute-laugh- with black hair!"

"SHUTUP! I'm going on a walk!"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere but here."

"That narrows it down. You should go apologize to Kagome."

"That like asking to get killed."

"Yeah, especially since your human and right now, she's not. Well, not fully."

"Whatever, bye."

"See ya lil bro."

"Uh-huh."

Inuyasha sighed to himself... _Maybe I should go say sorry to Kagome. Oh damn stupid human emotions! I hate the full moon! I am NOT gonna apologize to her! She's not even here! She's at the party. No I can't go there either. I guess that I could have taken her and said I dyed my hair but- NO! I WILL NOT AND I NEVER WOULD HAVE TAKEN HER! Ugh, I hate being human... might as take a walk... _and then Inuyasha was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice where he was going. He just knew he was walking along a fence, very slowly for his liking, with ivory hanging down it. Eventually, he was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice anything but what he was thinking of. He didn't not want to endure Kagome's wrath.

**Kagome...**

"OK, is that everything?" I asked no one in particular. I grabbed my backpack up off the floor and shouldered it on.

"Would you like the limo?" my butler asked as he saw me going by, still in my homecoming gown, make-up, hair, everything.

"No thank you, I'm going to walk. I'll have my cell phone though, thank you for your concern," even though he hadn't said anything to me, I could see the worried look in his eyes. Luke had been our butler since before I was born. When I was young, he was only 30 so he had been like a dad/big brother. Now he was just awesome, silly, a great cook, and my step dad.

"Thank's Kaggy. I always feel better when you have some way to get ahold of us. Where are you going?"

"Shesshomaru's."

"His parents?"

"Will be there, we're just hanging out together."

"Alright."

"So the lectures done?" I grinned up at him.

"You should leave before I change my mind."

"WILL DO!" and with that I hurried out the door, I had changed into my flip flops. The dress was ok, the heels, no. It was a fairly warm spring evening. The school year would end in only a few months and it was about 65-ish tonight. I didn't mind it at all, since I was in a sleeveless dress. My dress was a deep purple, matching my highlights. It was beautiful and I looked like a fairy in it. (I'm not good at explaining so that's what you get. If you really want to know what it looks like, e-mail me.)

I walked down the sidewalk next to a brick wall, and the strong scent of honeysuckle and lilac in the air. I smiled to myself because I was thinking about how annoyed Inuyasha was gonna be. Think he can stand me up and get away with it? Not this year, not today, not EVER. And then I ran into something...hard. I was wondering if I had ran into a telephone pole, yet when I opened my eyes, there was a hand in my face. Not in a bad way, but someone was waiting for me to accept the hand and help me up. I lightly reached out my hand, totally forgetting to check who had helped me up.

"Oh, sorry. But thanks so much for- gasp- INUYASHA?!" I looked into his eyes and I could tell that it was Inuyasha, in his human form. "You're human?"

"Right now, yeah."

"Why?"

"Can't say."

"Oh well, yeah I know anyways. It's cause this is the one night that you change, I guess it has something to with the f-" but then he put his hand over my mouth and dragged me back into the darkness and pushed me up against the wall, hand still over my mouth. I tried to push his hand off of me, but that made him press his whole upper body against me, and I shivered when I felt his 8 pack on my hand.

"You can't say anything about that. If anyone demons heard about why I'm like this, I'd be dead. So much trouble! I'd have to constantly go around and protect everyone who could get hurt by that information, or anyone who had that information. So please just shutup and I'll let you go," he had been whispering in my ear the whole time. I doubt he knew exactly what he was doing. I think it had to do with self preservation, he didn't want anyone else to hear, but he was so close that his breath tickled my neck again and I shivered again.

"Are you cold?"

"Uh, no not at all. Why?"

"You keep shivering."

"I was just slightly startled when you pushed me up against the wall."

"You're not scared of a hanyou?"

"Not at all."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've known my whole life that you are a hanyou. Your mom told me once when I was really little. I remember it."

"Most people are scared of demons."

"They're the people who don't know," I slumped onto the ground, my head still against the brick wall, ivory behind my head, slightly cushioning it.

"Yeah, so are you here to kill me?" he asked while sitting down next to me, "Cause I prefer quick and painless..."

"No..." I laughed, slightly confused, but then remembered why I had wanted to prank him anyways...

"Then why do you have a backpack? And why are you headed to my house?"

"To hang out with Sesshomaru since I have nothing better to do," I sneered at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Miroku was supposed to tell you earlier, but the idiot forgot."

"That's Miroku."

"Yupp..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Hm?"

"Why did you make Miroku do that?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. I doubt that he saw me looking at him or else he wouldn't have done what he did next. He blushed.

"Miroku thought that if he said those things, it would get us together. And I told him that if he was gonna do that, that I was gonna make Sango go out with him."

"So you get a punishment, and you return him with a favor?"

"Not exactly a favor," he smirked. I love his smirk. A lot... too much...

"Why not? He's been dying to date Sango."

"Yeah, but I promised her something and she's gonna hate him for it," his smirk turned into a grin, but it was ok, cause I was grinning too.

"What did you promise her?"

"I promised her that I, Miroku, wasn't going to touch her at all tonight, if you know what I mean."

"I"m pretty sure that I understand," I grinned. Ohh, Miroku was in for it. Miroku had this obsession with Sango's...butt, to be blunt. He really enjoys rubbing it. And if Inuyasha promised that, well we know that Miroku didn't know he'd promised that. Yeah, Sango'd kill him and I'm positive that she wouldn't believe his explaination... "OH MAN THAT'S EVIL!"

"Haha! I know," he laughed.

"So you both got a punishment then."

"Not really... we both got girls."

"So? It's me. And atleast Sango's happy."

"I saw your prank in the dress shop today."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Miroku and I handed the girl that balloon. Poor girl was so confused. She's had many customers ask her to get a dress or anything in the shop, but not 2 balloons from across the street."

"OH MY GOS- wait. Did you hear us too?"

"Umm, would you kill me if I said yes? Cause I might not have my demon powers, but I'm still buff," he said pointing to his abs. Oh man, I wanted to see :D.

"Uh-huh."

"You don't believe me?"

"I'd believe the earths core was made of cardboard before I believe you."

"Why not?"

"I ALMOST trusted Miroku when he asked me out. Bad decision. And now your "human" smell doesn't smell like normal."

"Okay so your a hanyou?"

"No, full blood."

"WHAT?! What are you full blood of?"

"Tiger."

"That's random."

"Whatever," I said, but then I surprised him. I made a quick move and next thing he knew, I was sitting on his lap facing him. Let me explain. My feet and knees were against the wall on either side of his torso while his back was still against the wall, "No I don't believe that the human side of you is strong. You're too cute to be strong," I whispered in his ear. I could feel the blush on his face without looking at him. This was funny.

"Uh-Um-You-I-wall," he was lost for words and that made me giggle on the inside, but outside, I kept a sexy face on... sexy face is hard to explain. He couldn't say anything for a little while, but then he said, "So how can I prove it to you?"

"Hmm... show me."

"How?"

"How much can you break?"

"Not much."

"Okay. Flex your arm."

"Sure," and then he flexed. He still had a good 5 inches of sleeve over them, but you could see the veins popping through that too. Oh my goodness, he had muscle.

"Nice, but that is just your arms. I'm still stronger than you."

"You're stronger than I am when I'm not human."

"True, but I have a weakness."

"And what is that?" he asked, taking over the sexy role. He had one hand on the side of my face staring into my eyes, I almost lost my breath.

"People. If someone threatens other people, I won't do anything."

"You care too much."

"Is that possible?"

"Not for you."

"I guess..."

"To be honest, I like you better without the balloon."

"To be honest, I still don't think your very strong."

"Ok, what do you want to see? But I need to keep my pants on," he smirked. I gasped and wanted to slap him, but he grabbed my hand, so I raised the othr one to slap him and he just used his other hand to catch it, taking it off my face. Good thing too, he could probably feel the blush forming on my face. He took both my hands and held my wrists together with one hand.

"Ow, that hurts."

"You're a demon. Nothing hurts you."

"Darn it."

"Good try though!" he laughed.

"Let me go."

"Get yourself out."

I sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Rosarie beads. See?" I said, pointing to my ankle bracelet. He took his free hand and put a finger on the beads around my ankle.

"Oh. So they surpress your strength?"

"And demon looks."

"Well... that's something," he said while also taking his hand and putting it on my calf, "Okay, so what did you want to see again?"

"Nothing."

"I may not be demon, but I'm not stupid. That's a straight up lie."

"SO?"

"Tell me," he smirked. I was drinking in his face in the moonlight. His black hair shimmered more than his silver hair, remarkably, and his features were outlined perfectly and his dimples made perfect shadows in the craters.

"Noth-nothing, I mean it."

"Kagome, no one likes a liar."

"I- I can't ask that."

"Ask what?"

"You- to... ugh. Crap."

"What is it?"

"Let go of my hands and I'll tell you."

"Ok, no."

"Crud, I thought that'd work."

"Ok I'll let your hands go, free of charge, and I'll show you whatever it is, so long as you let me do something."

"I need to keep my dress on."

"Very funny," he smirked, and then he kissed me. It was weird...gentle. I guess I wasn't expecting that, but that's the way he was. I soon realized that though I was thinking to myself, that I was also kissing him back. I don't know how long it was, but I needed air, and so did he. He pulled his lips back, but our foreheads were touching, and he was looking down, like a guilty puppy. Did he not know that I actually...enjoyed that?

"Well that was new," I smirked at him. He smiled while still looking down.

"You don't know how jealous I was of Miroku when he asked you out for me. He came back and told me that you were a great kisser. I was so mad. I'd wanted to be the one to do that, but he stole it," he said angrily, "Oh well, atleast I know I was your first kiss, when we were little, I mean," he laughed through the anger.

I jerked his face up, "Inuyasha," and that made him look me in the eye, "we just won't let Miroku count," I smirked and he smirked back. I had just realized that he had let go of my hands. I took one hand down and ran it along the lines of his 8 pack. He groaned very lightly, trying to keep it under control, and closed his eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to see?" he laughed.

"...Yeah," I whispered shyly. He grabbed my hand and moved it to my thigh, just a little too far up for normal. He reached his hands down and lifted his back a bit off the wall and pulled his shirt up, and over his head. If I'd been a cartoon, my eyes would have fallen out of my head and rolled down the street. It wasn't an 8 pack, IT WAS A FRIKKIN 12 PACK! He saw my reaction and instantly laughed.

"You wanna touch," he whispered in my ear.

"Sooo bad..." I breathed. He laughed silently.


	15. Rant

Dear Readers,

I hate being rude, but I have to be perfectly clear. Do NOT send me hate mail. If you have constructive criticism, that's fine, but I feel very strongly about how people like my stories. I have to thank you all for being patient while I hadn't posted a story in a while. I do have a reason, I'm not home. I have NO internet anywhere. I thank you for supporting me anyways and this was the first bad comment I've gotten, and it really annoyed me. Please don't waste my time with things like this:

From: ilu internet school girl ( .net/u/1660579/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=76594930

fluck fluck fluckity fluck fluckfluck dammitcuz it'll take you another like 6  
months to up load an you leav it there i kill you damnmm dam

I have better things to do then listen to you rant. thank you! i luv you all! well except for them ^ :D

sorry for sound so mean, i was just really frustrated. i'll post the next chapter tonight as your new years present! maybe earlier, i dunno.

-xxblackkiraraxx


	16. Voices in the trees and moonlight

**It took forever to edit this, BUT I DID IT! lol so be happy! it took forever to format it and it get it so you can read it properly! oh man, so have a happy 2009 and enjoy this chapter.. i didn't do much editing on the writing part, so tell me, do i need to put in more description? are you totally understanding what is happening? thanks for all the awesome comments!**

"Are you paying any attention to what time it is?" I asked him.

"Not at all," He smirked, "Why?"

"I was supposed to be at your house an hour ago."

"Really?" He laughed, "so what were you planning on doing with all that spraypaint I smell?"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't play stupid, I can smell it...really well."

"I thought you didn't have demon powers."

"I don't know... I don't feel human anymore."

"That's weird. Do you have any inhuman powers right now? You're hair is still black."

"I don't know," he said, "Lemme check..." He reached his hands up to my back and picked me up bridal style with his shirt in his other hand under my legs..

"So you are a hanyou again?"

"Haha! Just picking you up means nothing. I could have done that even without my strength."

"You're ego's back. I think you're fine," I smiled.

"Oh, I know you love my big ego," he said smirking.

"No," I laughed, "I don't love the big ego. I just love the jerk that has the big ego."

"Well I'm glad for that atleast," he smiled. He kissed my forhead, bent down, and jumped 10 feet in the air, and landed on the top of the wall with perfect precision.

"I guess your strength is back, but your hair IS still black."

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with being around you."

"Cause I'm full blood?"

"Maybe. But I love it."

"Yeah, powers are awesome," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, the powers are great, but I think I love the reason I have my powers right now, a lot more now."

"Yet we still don't know why you have them. Where are you taking me?"

"My house. Sesshomaru will be slightly worried about the fact that you haven't come."

"I do have a cell phone, you know?" but then he put me down upright. He sat down crossed legged on the top of the wall, a king astride his throne. I laughed silently to myself and sat across from him, an exact mirror. That made him laugh too.

"Kagome, we have made tremendous progress tonight. And don't think I'm not happy for running into you tonight, especially tonight, but we can't just all of the sudden come out and be friends." that stung a little. I was either hoping that we'd be more than friends or that we'd just forgive and forget. But then, the thought of pranking him for a few more months sounded quite fun.

"Okay, so what do you propose?"

"I say, we're friends who don't act like it...for now."

"So is that settled?"

"No, just because I say that doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends...that doesn't mean that I don't want to stop...talking to you. You are the most amazing and beautiful woman ever...but something's bothering me," he said, leaning towards me.

"What is it?" I said, slightly stunned by his compliment. That wasn't a typical Inuyasha move.

"I don't know. I'd love to be friends, but something is taking me away from you."

I laughed, "Maybe your conscience is stepping in and saying, "this girl is dangerous and you know you can't beat her."" I smirked triumphantly at the frown/pout on his face.

"You think you could take me? he smirked.

I leaned towards him, waiting for him to back up, but when he didn't move I looked him in the eye and said in a sharp voice,

"Anytime, anywhere. Although, it'd be hard for me to hurt such a cute little puppy boy."

"Oh yeah?" he growled, still smirking. He was trying to decide whether to laugh or be mad, cause he wanted to do both- I could just tell by the look on his face.

"Yeah, or do you want to run away with your tail between your knees?"

"In your dreams. Plus I have a secret weapon. I know your ultimate weakness."

"You can't threaten anyone else!"

"Wasn't going to. You might think that's your ultimate weakness, but it's not."

"Oh then what is?"

"See, this is a comfortable attitude. But how honest and serious we were being before, it bothered me. Maybe it's just seriousness that bothers me cause I've never had to be serious around you."

"That I can understand, but what is my weakness?"

"If there were a way to be comfortable around each other and still have this joking attitude, I'd be happy."

"We can, it's called healthy competition. WHAT IS MY WEAKNESS?!"

"But, would it be the same?"

"I don't know till we try, oh my gosh, WHAT IS MY FRIKKIN WEAKNESS! If you don't start talking in 10 seconds, I will smash your pinky finger!"

"Now that's a real threat. You wanna try a healthy competition friendship. I know that's a lot like the way we've been for years, but we'd be closer friends. Maybe like, teasing friends."

"4 seconds left."

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Answer my question first."

"What was your question?"

"Do you want to try being close friends with a healthy competition?"

"...Sure."

"Why do you sound disappointed?"

"Nothing, I'm not. Now, my real weakness?"

"You are too, liar," he grinned.

"It's just that I like you!!...alot more than I should."

"Kags, all relationships start somewhere."

"Yeah, you're right, NOW TELL ME MY REAL WEAKNESS!"

"Haha! Fine, muscles."

"What?" I asked. It didn't make sense. Muscles? How was that a weakness.

"Oh please, your eyes were out of their sockets when I took of my shirt. You are so obsessed with muscles it's not even funny."

"What?!" I shreiked, "That's so not true-I don't ever- I mean how could- That doesn't even-"

"Will you be finishing any of these sentences?"

"Eventually."

"Well, in the mean time, I'll explain. It wasn't hard to tell what you were thinking when you said, "Show me," I knew you wanted to see my abs, right away."

"No you didn't, you wanted to take your pants off," I stated emotionlessly while he laughed, almost falling off the wall.

"Okay, but I really did know what you wanted."

"Was it that easy?"

"Yupp."

"Well then I guess that is my weakness. But, I don't need a weakness for you, I am a full blood. I could beat you, eyes closed," I gloated.

"Oh really, you wanna fight me?"

"You have no clue. Since my bones can't break, I have no problem."

"Is now a good time?"

"I did say ANYtime, right?"

"But you wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful dress," he smiled mockingly.

"It doesn't matter, but either way, I wouldn't. You could get one scratch on this dress."

"Oh really? Let's go. Now. My backyard."

"No way, that's familiar territory for you. We need a place that's familiar for both of us."

"Ok, so where to?"

"The woods in the park."

"Lets race."

"Don't feel too bad when you lose," I glowered. I tried to look mean, but it wasn't easy around him. I just want to punch him right in the jaw. Just one healthy break of his mouth wouldn't be a problem, cause then he couldn't gloat anymore."I'll have dinner cooked and set out by the time you get there," he smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want to get health insurance before we fight, you're gonna need it when you crash and burn."

"Uh-huh, ready, go!"

"What?! That's not fair!" I shouted up to him. He had skipped set! I knew I was just making an excuse, I'd been totally out of it and not expecting that. He was too busy laughing to hear me. It didn't take long to catch up to him. I made it look like I was jogging next to him, so when I wasn't paying attention, he sped up and beat me there by a heartbeat.

"You cheated!" I complained. He just sat on the bench laughing."Gimme a sec," he laughed as he saw the growl rippling through me.

"Doggy wanna bone?" I taunted. He calmed down a bit and stood up, almost a good foot and a half over me.

"Let's do this then," he chided. He blinked once, but as soon as he opened his eyes from a one second blink, I was no where in sight.

"Kags?" he called into the trees.

I pulled a little of my acting skills and used my booming stage speak, and it sounded like my voice was coming from everywhere, "No one calls me that," I hissed, coming from all directions. Inuyasha was lost. He looked this way and that, looking for any sign to tell him where I was at. He did a full 180 and saw there was nothing behind him. I figured it was timefor the games to start. I flew down and landed silently behind him, "Boo," I whispered. He didn't jump like a human, but froze then slowly he turned around, and I moved with him. I was always right behind him saying little phrases into his ear. He started to growl, no one irritated him so much right now. Then all of the sudden, I flashed infront of him and staredinto his eyes. He paused to look into mine, then turned and walked over to the bench.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting these somewhere where they won't get broken, hopefully," he said, taking the contents of his pockets out. (cell phone, keys, etc.)

"Good idea..." I mumbled and walked over to take my stuff out too. I had my stuff out a bit faster than he did, only because I had one pocket, (MY BRA!) and he had six. But as soon as he had his pockets emptied, he took off his shirt again. I hadn't even noticed when he put it back on, probably at the wall. I couldn't help it. I was oggling him as soon as he took it off.I licked my lips subconsiously and tried to tear my gaze away. Inuyasha laughed quietly, and I couldn't be that mad... at first. He had a really nice body, even with his shirt on. But assoon as the laughing stopped, I looked up to his eyes and he was staring right back at me. I took 2 steps forward and whispered, " I almost feel bad taking a puppy to the pound."

"You know," he grinned, "there are a lot more stray cats then dogs. No one likes cats." I started to get mad and my already white fists were starting to shake, and he could tell, so he kissed me on the lips. I didn't want to, but I responded. My anger slowly faded and I reached around and started twirling his black hair in my fingers. Eventually we both needed air. After a few seconds to catch his breath he said, "So, you're gonna kill me, huh?"  
"You!" I said realizing what he'd been doing. He'd been distracting me! I pushed against his chest, knocking him back a few good feet.

"Bye Kags," he grinned. And then, he was gone.  
"You bastard! Get back here!"

"Ah, Kagome and her potty mouth," he laughed from all the trees. He was copying me!

"You know, you can't copy your enemy's tactics. It shows lack of creative ability."

"I don't need creativity if I've got someone to create for me," he said jumping down from the tree and kissing me again, but very quickly this time, because as soon as he was finished, he jumped back into the trees and laughed from all directions again."Inuyasha!" I was mad. Or, I was supposed to be. When someone makes you that dizzy, it's hard to be mad.

"You know if you plan on finding me any time soon, I suggest you clear your head of dirty thoughts," he said as he stepped out of the trees again. He was grinning and his eyes had an evil twinkling mischeviously.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I gulped, oh yes I did...

"I think you do," he grinned. His eyes had a wild look in them and my stomach flipped. Rediculous! 'I am WAAYY stronger than this boy!' I thought to myself.


	17. You wanna see the dress ppl?

hey guys! i got this e-mail today that was about someone asking to see kagome in that dress. the only problem is, i made the dress it my head. so i thought of an idea. if YOU (the readers) want, i could draw the dress and then scan it in and send it to the people who wanted to see. i'm not an amazing artist, but if i try, i can do pretty well. so now it's up to you- do you want to see the dress or not? it'd would take a while to post and i'm leaving back to school on sunday so i probably won't have more than 17 chapters up for a while, but who knows. maybe i'll get one up :D ok so respond back if you want to see the dress, majority decides.


	18. Tears and ice cream

"Come out Inuyasha! Before I have to go find you. Don't waste my time!" That sentence triggered my memory, what time was it again?

I ran over to my cell phone and looked horrified at the time, it was almost 1 a.m.! Luke was gonna kill me. I knew that Luke thought he knew where I was. I also knew that Luke had probably guessed that I'd be back by the end of the dance to talk to Sango, who was spending the night at my house. I had to be back at my house in 8 minutes. I was so dead.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked. Of course, he was right behind me.

He covered my eyes pathetically and I scoffed, "that doesn't work if I know who it is."

"I know," he smirked. I narrowed my eyes, trying to look serious, because I knew he still didn't have his shirt on.

"Inuyasha," I sighed, turning around to face him. "Inuyasha, I have to go. Luke and Sango are gonna kill me if I'm not home in..." I checked my phone again, "6 minutes."

"Mmmm," he mumbled. His eyes looked like they were closing just a little, like he was falling asleep. He was staring into my eyes intently as he raised on hand to hold my face and brush his thumb on my cheek.

He smiled playfully, "Well then, let me take you home."

"No, you should go sleep, you look exhausted."

"I'm not," he smiled.

"That's not what your eyes said."

"I'm not tired," he insisted, " I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You know, you're gonna be late."

"Right, ok. No, I'll just run home."

"No you wont!" he said angrily. "What if you get caught?!"

"I won't," I winked, making him laugh. He turned and gathered all of his stuff back into his pockets and put his shirt back on.

"Nope, you're coming with me," he said, walking towards me intently.

"Inuyasha, I really can-" but I didn't get to finish. He had picked me up bridal style and was carrying me towards the road.

"Put me down Inuyasha." I just realized I had been saying his name a lot tonight.

"Not a chance." I huffed and crossed my arms, but my right arm was pressed against his abs and I couldn't be truly mad. Eventually he put me back down onto solid ground and I saw that we were already at my house.

"How did we get here so fast?"

"I know a shortcut."

"So you had to carry me the whole way?"

"More or less. I just wanted to."

"I should have figured as much."

He was a good foot and a half taller than me, so I had to literally look up to look at his face, "Don't worry," he grinned, "I'll tell Miroku that you played a really annoying and stupid prank on me tomorrow. That ought to keep him satisfied."

"And unless you want them to know the truth, you'd better get home soon."

"You sound like just want to get rid of me." Still grinning.

"And what if I do?" I teased. I wasn't expecting it, but the butterflies in my stomach should have given me a clue. He reached down and kissed me, gently on the lips and then on my cheek, and he was gone.

"Inuyasha?" I said. I felt stupid. He wasn't there. He'd never BEEN there.

"Yes?" he said, in the voice that sounded like he was everywhere. It surprised me.

"Good night."

"Good night Kags."

"No!!" I growled, "Ka-go-me!" I shouted now.

"Whatever you say," he laughed from no where in particular. A few seconds later, I heard a noise, smelled gasoline, and saw headlights on the other side of the hill. THE LIMO! CRAP! I ran into the bushes at the edge of the driveway. I sat there quietly waiting for it to come over so I could get this over with. I knew Sango was gonna have a lot to tell me. I was not looking forward to it. I watched as the limo pulled through the gate and into my drive way. My driveway was long enough to be another street. What a pain... Anyways, as I watched, I realized that it was Inuyasha's limo they were in. Figures. I ran after them, still behind different trees and bushes so that they couldn't see me. When we all finally got up to the house, Sango and Miroku got out of the limo and walked up the steps. The limo driver obviously knew what was coming, and drove away politely. Sadly though, I didn't have a clue...yet. Miroku helped Sango as she tripped over the last step and they turned to face each other. I gulped. Now I knew. I looked away just before their lips touched. I have no aversion to kissing (obviously, it was one of my previous activities of tonight) but, IT'S MIROKU AND SANGO! THAT'S JUST...EW! I shuddered. I was listening for the limo to finally drive away, but I heard a different sound instead. One that made me laugh and almost gave me away. It was the distinct sound of a slap across the face. I could hear the echo in his jaw, that's how loud it was. There was a thud as the door slammed and I snickered. I peeked out from behind the tree just in time to see Miroku walking towards the limo with the biggest grin on his face. He sighed and got in slowly. When the limo finally pulled away (it felt like it had taken forever) I dashed up to house, peeked in the front window to see if Sango was gone and I was surprised when I was actually looking into the face of my butler, Luke. He pulled the door open and let me slide in unnoticed by anyone but him.

"Kagome! You were supposed to be back 10 minutes ago!" he whisper/shouted.

"Sorry, I was in the yard, and they were just driving up to the door and I didn't want to ruin the moment so I hid and waited till he was gone," I whipered right back.

"Oh..." he seemed satisfied with my answer. "Did you have fun at Sesshomaru's?"

"I didn't go. I canceled and took a walk through the woods in our yard. Don't worry, I was totally safe." Of course, he would never know that I was lying. I hadn't gone through the front gate, so no one saw me leave, but when I came in, I was hiding in the bushes on the other side of the limo, so no one saw me come back in either. It was perfect!

"Okay, well Sango was fuming, so you might want to go find her before she breaks something."

"Of course. Thank's for not ratting me out!" I realized that I had been whispering the entire time. "Why were we whispering?" I said in my normal voice.

"I just wanted to make sure Sango didn't hear."

"Oh, thanks again. Okay I'm gonna go find her. I bet I know where she is." I knew where she was. Where do all girls go when they're depressed? Plain and simple, the kitchen. There was Sango, sitting on the floor, giant spoon in one hand, and a gallon of chocolate ice cream in the other. I sighed and walked quickly to where she was. I stooped down and pulled the spoon out of her hand, picked up the giant barrel of ice cream and whiped off her face with a nearby napkin. I looked at her face and tried not laugh. She looked like a sad, lost puppy looking for it's toy, or in her case, her ice cream. I dropped the spoon into the sink and stuck the ice cream into the freezer and locked it behind me.

"Sango, he's not worth ice cream," I crooned walking towards the girl with the sad face. She burst into tears. Tonight was gonna be a VERY long night. I bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her up to my room, put her on my bed and let her cry and whimper till her whimpering finally became words.

"He-he said he loved me!"

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah! But then he did that!"

"Did what?"

She shot me a look so angry and the phrase 'if looks could kill' ran through my mind. "You know very well what he did. The same thing he's been doing for years!"

"Ohh, the pervertedness, right?"

"YES!" she snapped, exasperated.

"But that's not something to be depressed about, Sango. You just said it yourself, he's been doing that for years."

"Yeah," she sighed. "But tonight, I actually thought he meant he loved me! Not my ass."

"Sango!" I was appauled by her language. Sure I cussed, but she didn't.

"Don't even start, you cuss."

"Sometimes."

"Enough that if I do it once it shouldn't be such a HUGE deal."

"...True I guess. Sango you do know that just because he did that, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you."

"Well he sure has a terrible way of showing it."

"That might be true, but that still doesn't mean that he doesn't."

"Whatever."

"Are you PMSing?"

"So what if I am?"

I couldn't help it, I started giggling. "That explains the mood swings and irrational crying!"

"And now your laughing at me?"

"Not you, your reactions," I stifled another giggle, "Anyways, Sango, lets just have some fun and forget the guys. No bikini pictures."

"Haha! Fine." She beamed at me and we got up and went to my living room. We were just dancing to really loud music for a while, but we got tired. We went to my room and made Inuyasha and Miroku dolls (not voodoo dolls) and she punched Miroku a lot, but I felt bad whenever I punched Inuyasha now. Oh well, if it made Sango happy! We ordered pizza and talked... well let me rephrase that. She talked, and I tried not to fall asleep. I was just about to knock out when I heard a question that I didn't want to answer. I hate lying... although I do it a lot.  
"So what did you do instead of the dance?"

"Huh?" I said, still groggy and confused by this question.

"What did you do? Ya know, while I was gone at the dance?"

"Oh, uh, watched some movies and thought of my next prank for Inuyasha. I, uh, ya know, need to get him back for tonight."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked. She gave me full attention, thrilled to the word, but I wasn't.

"I'm probably gonna kidnap him and leave him somewhere in the woods. Just to confuse him. He's never been to Conoa Forest so he'd probably enjoy some new scenery," I said, putting a fake evil smile on.

"Do you need my help?"

"No, not for this one, but I promise you that I'll take pictures."

She raised one eye brow at me questioningly.

"What?"

"You promise?"

"YES! I will I promise!"

"Ok."

"I'm sorry Sango, it's more of a one person-" but I was asleep.

I woke up to the bright sunlight as I lay on my floor. Sango was there, next to me looking half drunk. I'd have to kick Miroku for this one. He should know by now that she doesn't like that. Her mascara was still on her cheeks from rubbing her eyes and she had dark purple rims under them. She needed to sleep in. I looked over at the clock, "Hm, 9:30. I have nothing to do."

"Why don't you talk to me?"

"WH-" I almost screamed, but a hand was over my mouth.

"SH! She needs to sleep," Inuyasha said, looking over at Sango.

"What are you doing here! Can I atleast change into something that isn't a tank top and shorts."

"I actually like it," he grinned.

"Stupid pervert."

"But that dress looked so much better on you last night."

"Go away." I whispered.

"Nope. Come on. Can I talk to you?"

I sighed, " Fine, what's up?" I wasn't angry, mad, or happy, just calm.

He looked at my face, eyes slightly narrowed, but once he decided I wasn't mad, he smiled. "I just wanted to know what your next prank for me will be, so that I can be ready."

I grinned, this was too perfect. Another thing Inuyasha could NOT stand, surprises. He was just too impatient. "Nope, not even a hint. You're gonna find out when I actually do it. But it won't be too bad. You'll have fun... I think. I hope!" I was still grinning the entire time.

**OHH I LOVE THIS NEXT PRANK! I got bored in class and came up with a TON of ideas for pranks! And this one is good! Ok, well I'll be working on this for the next week or two- ya know, get it perfect! So enjoy what you have now!**

**-xxblackkiraraxx**


	19. Megan?

_**It's short and formatted weird, but i promised an update, and this is a good cliff hanger!**_

"Aw Kagome, don't be that way," he said.

He picked me up like a toddler and sat me on the bed next to him, both of us facing the sleeping Sango. He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Please tell me the prank?"

"No."

"Please?" he whispered gently, breathing on my face.

"Not a hint." "That's really annoying."

"No, what would be annoying would be Sango waking up and finding you here. Speaking of which, how did you get here?"

"Climbed."

"And you didn't get caught?"

"No, the guards let me in because they recognized me."

"I'm gonna have to change that."

"You don't think I could get past them anyways?"

"No, you probably could."

"Okay. So, back to the prank. Please?"

"Nope."

"Welllllll, you know that if you do something, I will too."

"Trust me, my master prank won't be for a while. But I have tons of little pranks inbetween."

"Fine with me. I'm going now, but be ready for anything."

"Will do," I smiled. He's not as creative as I am, so I'm not as worried.

"Go back to sleep, don't scare Sango." "I'm not tired and she's already stressed out of her wits."

"Typical Sango."

He climbed to the windowsill and was about to jump when he turned around and said, "Oh, and check under your pillow." then, he was gone.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out a beautiful sterling silver necklace. It was simple, just how I like it, but special. It said "**watashi no ****suki****"**... my love. (that is a very rough translation and it was very hard to find, so if it's wrong... I don't care :D)

_**With Inuyasha... **_

Inuyasha walked towards his house, a red convertible pulled up to the gates and dropped off a girl in a mini skirt and a long white business shirt was far too big for her and it was very see through in the morning light. He could see that she had a blue tank top underneath, thank goodness. She looked back and forth, but Inuyasha was gone before she could see him. She looked almost...guilty. Waiting for somone to see her. She turned around and kissed the man sitting in the car and headed up the drive way, scanned her pass card (automatic gates), and slipped inside, almost unnoticed. But what was Megan doing with Bankotsu? And why was she wearing his clothes? What happened to hers?...


	20. My Baby

**Inuyasha jumped over his safe place in the wall and landed lightly in his yard and hid behind random trees as his little sister, Megan, ****sneaked up the driveway in her boyfriend's (Bankotsu) shirt. When she was at the door and looking for her key in her purse**** (the sun wasn't yet up and neither were the servants) Inuyasha ran so fast, you couldn't see him. He ran up and stood infront of her, blocking the door. ****She gasped and jumped backwards in surprise.**

**"So...Megan. Where have you been all night? I missed playing games with you last night." **

**Megan looked nervously looked around for any type of excuse, "I, uh, went to my friends house."**

**"Who's house?"**

**"Uh, Lauren's house." It sounded more like a question than a sure statement.**

**"Lauren? You mean Bankotsu's sister?"**

**"Yeeaaaahhhh...sure..."**

**"Did you have fun?"**

**"Yeah, it was awesome."**

**"Really? Well that's odd."**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause Lauren's in Cancun."**

**"Oh, um. I mean. Ya know, I went and she left a little while after I got there."**

**"Oh, that's great."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, the problem is that Lauren's been gone for a couple of days now. You know, she left a while ago."**

**"Oh...uh..."**

**"MEGAN!"**

**"What?! I'll use protection if it makes you feel any better!"**

**"Not really!"**

**"What is your problem?"**

**"Ok, lets go to your living room cause I need to talk to you without someone overhearing and you need to change."**

**"Right..."**

**"Hang on, let me get you in first."**

**"Thanks."**

**"You are dead."**

**"I know. But I don't know why."**

**Inuyasha peeked in the door, looked both directions, waited to listen for anyone there, and when he was finally sure that no one was coming, ****he slipped in with Megan on his heels. He turned around and picked Megan up and ran at demon speed to her living room. He put her down, sat on the couch, ****and waited for her to put on her own clothes. Megan came out of her room a few minutes later in plaid pajama pants and a black underarmor t-shirt.**

**"Inuyasha," she said as she walked towards the fridge, "Are you going to tell anyone?"**

**"Tell them what?"**

**"That I came home like that!"**

**"Oh... Did you come home in a certain fashion?"**

**"Inuyasha! Please don- oh. OH!! THANK YOU!" she said as she ran back and hugged Inuyasha.**

**"No problem. But....are you pregnant?"**

**"No, not at all. I promise. Not till I'm married."**

**"Did you even try?"**

**"NO! Of course not!! I really just spent the night! We watched some movies and made out."**

**"Ew, okay TMI."**

**"You asked about sex, and you get grossed out by kissing?"**

**"If it were anyone else- no, but you- yes."**

**"Fine."**

**"Well, I'm headed out."**

**"Okay, thank you so much Inuyasha. For covering for me and for caring. You're an awesome brother."**

**"No problem. Ugh, eewwwww. Sesshomaru!!!"**

**"What?"**

**"Rin's here. And they've already gotten into his room."**

**"His girlfrien- Ew! Gross!"**

**"Yeah. See you later. I gotta finish some plans on a prank."**

**"Kagome?"**

**"Yupp."**

**"I thought you two were over that?"**

**"Sorta."**

**"What does sorta mean?"**

**"Slightly. Can I go? I'm getting sick of the 20 questions."**

**"Fine. Bye."**

**And with that, Inuyasha headed towards his room. He tried so hard to block out the moans of Sesshomar****u and Rin. It was..... ****abominable, awful, creepy, detestable, distasteful, hideous, horrid, horrific, icky, nasty, nauseating, noisome, objectionable, obnoxious,**** repugnant, revolting, scandalous, shameful, sleazy, surfeiting, vile, vulgar, must I go on?** **Inuyasha flipped out his phone and speed dialed a certain number.**

**"Hey, Mario. You have a lotus?....awesome. Is it available or has it already been recycled?...that's great! That's awesome! ****Ok I'll be over in a half hour for it, if you don't mind....That's perfect, see you then. Mhm, Bye."**

**Inuyasha dashed down the steps of his house, grabbed his GMC Sierra pickup, and hooked up the flat-bed trailer to it. **

**He ran across town to Mario's house,** **"Hey Mario!"**

**"Inuyasha! My best Japanese friend. How are you?"**

**"Very pleased if you can scrounge up a Lotus Elise that looks just like this," he said, holding up a picture.**

**"Oh, you lucky bum. We just got that color of Lotus! Totaled by some suicidal idiot. BAH!"**

**"Perfect!"**

**"I'll have it ready for you in a few minutes."**

**"Gratzi. Do you miss Italy?"**

**"Quite alot! But Japan isn't all bad."**

**"Of course not," Inuyasha finished just as Mario pulled the beat up, smashed up, wrecked up, blue Lotus Elise. He and Inuyasha used the fork lift to get it up onto the flat bed.**

**"May I ask if I'm going to be getting this back?" Mario asked.**

**"No problem, I hope. Yes, yes, I should be able to get it back to you. I will try, at least."**

**"May I also inquire what you're using it for?"**

**"A prank of monumental proportions."**

**"Wonderful! It pleases me!"** **And with that, Inuyasha took his smashed finds to his own house. When he go there, he took a nap. He'd been up late, thinking of his beautiful girlfriend-to-be, Kagome.**

******This morning with Kagome...**

**"Good morning, Sango!"**

**"Guhg-ar."**

**"I love you too."**

**"What?!"**** Sango shouted. She sat up straight and her eye patches fell down and a her curler fell out.**

**"It's 11 a.m. sleepyhead."**

**"Oh. Really? Wow, that's the latest I've ever slept in!"**

**"Brilliant."**

**"What time did you get up at?**

**"9:30. Why do you ask?"**

**"What have you been doing in the time between?"**

**"Watching TV," she said, pointing at the tv. It was playing Mythbusters (IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, GO TO ****.com/MythBusters****or watch it on discovery channel. IT IS ********THE**** BEST SHOW EVER!!!!..well maybe not the best, but it's awesome! and before you ask, yes- I am a geek :D)**

**"Why are you watching this?"** **"BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME!! and funny. This is the episode where they blow up a cement truck. There's a two mile blast clearance! And in the next episode they flip a bus!"**

**"Congratulations for them."**

**"Good dreams?"**

**"Somewhat."**

**"What do you want for breakfast?"**

**"Hmm...Dunno."**

**"We have a limitless supply of foods and you don't know?"**

**"Well, what do you want?"**

**"I want french toast!!!"**

**"Fine."**

**"And crepes."**

**"You're husband better know how to make those two, they're your favorites."**

**"Mhm." Kagome picked up the telephone and pressed *229.**

**"Who are you calling?"**

**"Kitchen! Shhh!...Bonjour Lailo, Cava?...Jai tre bien... Crepes...And french toast!... yes, hot chocolate would be nice...of course! ****Always gotta have the whipped cream!...Um, no marshmallows, but thank you for asking!...30 minutes? Perfect. Thank you! Au Revoir!"**** I snapped phone shut and grinned at Sango.**

**"Delicious," she laughed rolling her eyes. "Since when do you speak french?"**

**"A very long time," I replied, "Back when dad was around."**

**"Oh. Sorry."**

**"No it's ok. I'm fine with talking about it."**

**"OK. So what are we gonna do?"**

**"Uhh, dunno. You wanna play a little Underground Drag Racing?"**

**"Why don't we go read Street Racing later?"**

**"Um, we could take my lotus down to the track-"**

**"And I'll borrow their Lamborghini!"**

**"Not cool! You know the Lamborghini is faster!"**

**"Not when I'm driving."**

**"Your point?"**

**"Nevermind. That's fine. With you're driving it won't matter, I'll still win."**

**"Nope!"** **"Yupp!"** **"Well then, I'll beat you in a little one on one in Underground now!"**

**"Go ahead and try!"**

**"Fine!"**

**We played Street racing until our food came. We laughed and ate the delicious French breakfast foods and looked at ****old photos of all us kids from when we actually got along. It's annoying growing up with the same people you go to school with, but it's ok.**** As soon as we were done, I grabbed a shirt and some tight jeans and was ready to go, but Sango obviously thought there was gonna be a ****paparazzi there, cause she was taking FOREVER putting on waterproof make up. We ran down the all 4 flights of steps and through the ****house towards the massive garrage. As soon as I got there, I stopped short. Sango ran into my frozed back with a major huff.**

**"What's your problem?" she said. And then she took a minute to look at the garage and saw what made me freeze...**

**There, crumpled and dead, was my blue Lotus Elise, three cars down. I thought I was going to faint, barf, die, cry, and go into hysterics all at the same time.**

**"Oh...my-"** **"WHAT THE HELL!" I finished for her. "What happened to my baby?! Whoever did this is gonna pay!"**

**"Really?" a very sexy voice laughed.**


	21. Spying?

**_There, crumpled and dead, was my blue Lotus Elise, three cars down. I thought I was going to faint, barf, die, cry, and go into hysterics all at the same time._**

**_"Oh...my-"_**

_ **"WHAT THE HELL!" I finished for her. **_

_**"What happened to my baby?! Whoever did this is gonna pay!"** _

**_"Really?" a very sexy voice laughed_**

**. I jerked my head out the open garage door and saw Inuyasha and Miroku leaning against a hummer limo.**

**"You did this?!" I shouted. I was angry, but mostly hurt. How could he?** **"Yupp!" he smirked. "I thought that material possesions didn't matter?"**

**"They don't! But think! How much money is this gonna cost my parents?!"**

**"None."**

**"What?" **

**He and Miroku stepped away from the limo simultaniously and Inuyasha whistled. ****The limo moved and there, behind it, was my blue lotus. Perfectly fine, not a scratch**

**What the-?" I whispered. I was soooo confused. SO confused.**

**"I had it update and cleaned. New brakes and everything. If you're gonna be driving soon, you should be safe.**** And you should've seen your face!" he laughed,**** " and you can't drive yet-"**

**"YOU JUST SAID IT!! I'm 16 now!"**

**"Do you have your license?"**

**"....No." I said, pouting. He'd got me.**

**"Well then, I figured that I could drive you down to the race track. Miroku suggested that we should go there, and I decided to invite you."**

**"How ****_sweet_****," I emphasized the word angrily.**

**"You don't sound so happy," he laughed.**

**"I'm still in shock."**

**"Of course. Would you like a ride?"**

**"....Are you trying to kill me?" He just laughed**

**.** **"But it's not a 4 seater!" Sango protested.**

**"That's what the limo's for," said Miroku. **

**Sango turned to look at me. I was shocked at first and had no clue what to say or do.**** But then I woke up and I winked at her so as to say, it's ok you should go with Miroku. ****She mouthed, "****_If this is your way of trying to get us back together, it's not gonna work."_**

**"KAGOME!" I heard someone shout. It was Luke. He had my phone. I looked over and Sango was getting in the limo and talking to Miroku.**** I looked over at Inuyasha and he nodded towards Luke, so I ran back to the door.**

**"Miss, you should be more careful," Luke said.**

**"Thanks so much Luke!"** **I ran back to my lotus and the waiting Inuyasha.**

**"Ok, Fluffy." I grinned. He growled, and I thought he was angry, but when I looked up, he was smiling. **

**He paused a second and reached down the kissed my forehead, "Nice to see you too," he smiled.**

**"Oh...Um." I forgot what I had been saying.**

**"What is it?" he said slightly worried.**

**"Nothing. Actually, yes," I had remembered, "How did you know we were going down to the race track?"**

**"Lucky guess," he shrugged nonchalantly, looking too innocent.**

**I crossed my arms and pouted,"Liar."**

**"Ok... I was listening," he said with no shame, but acted very distracted by anything but me.**

**"Really?" I said with a VERY strong attitude and crossed my arms.**

**"Yeah, just sitting out on the tree." **

**He looked over in the direction of the specified tree.** **"The million year old tree?" I asked confused.**

**"It's not that old," he said, finally looking at me.**

**"Uh-huh," I rolled my eyes.** **He took a 15 second pause to look at the tree, "It's beautiful."**

**"Sure."**

**"What's wrong?" **

**"I don't want you spying on me all the time!"**** Now, I wasn't really angry, as much as I was about him getting caught. Ohh boy, how do you explain that?**

**"You mind?"**

**I hadn't thought of it but, "When I'm getting dressed, YES!"**

**"Oh, Kagome. You think I'm that bad?" he laughed.**

**I said, "Yes." No emotion whatsoever.**

**"Okay, so I am, but you look gorgeous no matter what," he said lovingly, hugging me close.**

**"So comforting."**

**"Isn't it?" he laughed while smelling my hair.**

**"You don't do that, promise?"**

**"Do what?"**

**"Hang around my window! If anyone saw, what would you say?!"**

**"I'm getting sick of not being allowed to be your boyfriend unless we're alone."**

**"Yeah me too. But you have to promise me!"**

**"No, lets go," he said opening the door.**

**"Not until you promise-" but he was kissing me, and I forgot everything. All I knew was that I was kissing back.**** I was leaning against the car and he was standing infront of me. He picked me up bridal style, still kissing me, and put me in the front seat.**

** He broke the kiss and through his ragged breath, he said, ****"I knew that'd shut you up. Ok, I promise I won't spend all my time there, just most of it."**

**I pouted as he walked around the car and opened the door, but my face was still red and I was still panting from lack of breath, so it ruined the pout, and he laughed at me.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"I love you," he laughed...**

**HEY GUYS!! I have a question. Should they keep their relationship secret or not? I'd like it better if they didn't, but it's up to you! Majority wins. Oh! and if you say they should or shouldn't, tell me why! I LOVE hearing from you guys! Thanks so much!**


	22. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Hey guys!

I'm in an amazing mood today cause I just looked at my traffic. My one and only story has gotten 2061 hits! I was so happy I couldn't breath!! Thank you SOO FREAKIN MUCH! Oh! and I just found out that I have readers from Norway, Australia, Canada, The UK, Sweden, and India! Yes, I have Americans in there too, but you all live in a 3,000 mile radius of me, but I still love you! Atleast that's what my traffic thing says, so I just had to say "I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU!" I wonder, do I have any Native American readers? That'd be cool, Native American's ROCK! Ok, sorry for making you think another chapter was out, but I had to tell you how much I love you guys! You make my life awesome! Thanks!

-xxblackkiraraxx


	23. end

OK guys, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm really getting sick of writing this fanfic. It's not funny(the story), it's not interesting, and I'm constantly getting writers block. So here are my options...

A) kill the characters and have a horrible endind

B) keep on writing, but it won't be as funny or interesting-or...

C) Take a vacation from writing and write when i have the time- therefore it would be interesting, funny, and i would think of a good way to end because i'm writing a new story that i love alot and i HOPE you will too.

I'm leaving it up to you. I don't know how many of you understand exactly how i feel. You just...run out of ideas. You all have been very helpful, but with school coming to an end and finals and such, i think I'd like option C best. i love writing for you guys, actually i love it so much that i'm going to be a writer as a career. you've all helped me decide that, so thanks. but i need to take a break every now and then. I'm sorry, but i'll update as soon as i get some serious ideas going.

-me


	24. So what happened?

**"What's so funny?"**

**"I love you," he laughed.**

**"What?" this caught me off guard.**

**"I love you, Kagome. You're so funny and sweet, and you have a very playful mean side. You try to be scary, but it's hard to imagine you scary."**

**"You'll see how scary I can be behind the wheel when we finally get down to the race track," I grinned.**

**"Let's see if you can beat me," he said, and then I realized that we were already there**

**"That was fast."**

**"Well, your attention wasn't really on the road as much as it was on my pants zipper."**

**"EW!! YOU SICK PERVERT!" I went to hit him, but he grabbed my hands together and held them over my head.**

**"As I said, you're not scary." He leaned down and kissed me breifly and let my hands go, so I punched his arm. **

**"Ow!" he said mockingly.**

**"But what are you gonna drive?"**

**"Oh, I have something." I looked at him as he was still grinning. He walked over towards a worker, John, and explained what we wanted to do. John nodded and handed Inuyasha 3 keys. He walked over to Miroku and Sango and handed them their keys.**

** I knew what Sango had, but what did they guys have? Sango came over to me with a look that told me she was just as confused as me.**

**"When did they start hanging out with us?"**

**"I don't know. Come on, let's beat these losers," I smiled at her. She smirked back. She sauntered over towards the numerous garages all lined up, and clicked the keys and #3 opened. There, just inside the door, was a glossy red Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder 2007. ****I heard a car rev, but it wasn't Sango, I turned and my mouth fell open. The most expensive and awesome Austin Martin drove up next to me. **

**Inuyasha slid down his window and said, "Like?"** **I jammed my mouth shut and tried to look indignant, "It's nice. But it looks like a gas guzzler."**

**"Not at all, 40 MPG." ((PSH! NO CAR IS THAT AMAZING! SORRY INU.))**

**"Oh..." I would have said more, but when I looked at the car, I couldn't think of anything. Just then, Miroku rolled up next to him in his Toyota Supra (Exact model from the fast and the furious if anyone wants to know!)**

**"Come on, Kagome! Get in your car!" Sango shouted as she rolled up next to Miroku.**

**__**** Three hours later...**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered. She didn't know how much she'd regret this (if you don't have a ring on your finger((WEDDING RING!)) don't try it. It's stupid... lol not like ****_I_**** know that :D) Inuyasha slowly slipped her last piece of clothing off. They were off to the side of a stage getting their freak on! (Oh gosh, I sound like my mom.)**

**"Inuyasha, are you sure no one comes here?"**

**"I'm positive. It's not gonna be used til July."**

**"And WHO told you that?" she asked skeptically.**

**"A very reliable source," he said while hugging her naked body (woohoo!).**

**"Miroku?" **

**"Maybe."**

**"That's not exactly a RELIABLE resource," she panted after he'd let go of her lips. **

**"True, he's not reliable, but he's not stupid."**

**"Whatever," she said kissing him again. **

**Kagome noticed something was wrong with Inuyasha. He hadn't smiled since the racetrack and he hadn't looked at her when he was talking to her. She could sense an angry aura around him, and she was right. She knew she was ready when he grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her like he was arresting her. He shoved her towards the dark stage. **

**"Ow! Inuyasha! What the heck is your problem."**

**"Shutup prep!" he shouted. He pushed her out onto the stage, smiling evilly.** **All of the sudden, the stage lights came on and there Kagome was. No really, she had NOTHING on. But to make it worse, there were also 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 people in the crowd. (DANG! THAT'S ALOF OT PEOPLE! I MEAN, A LOT OF PEOPLE!)** **At first Kagome was scared, but then she saw the smiling hanyou over in the corner.**

**"INUYASHA!" she shouted trying to cover herself. I told you she would regret it!** **Inuyasha winked, and then disappeared.**

**"We are through! You are so dead Inuysha!" she shouted at no one in particular. She ran off the stage and grabbed her clothes.** **The next morning, Kagome saw the paper and ground her teeth. The headline?** **"********_NUDIST THEATRE STAR BREAKS UNDER PRESSURE!"_ ****with naked Kagome in the picture underneath.**

** Kagome was so mad about the stupid picture, that she needed some revenge. Revenge = bad..but fun :D.** **Inuyasha decided to come out for a swim in the night and noticed his pool was rather dark, but he didn't care. He dove in... and then ran out. There hadn't been anything in his pool that was supposed to nibble on his toe. Inuyasha turned on the voice activated outdoor lights and saw silhouettes on the bottom of the pool that sent chills down his spine... First of all, there were pihrannas and then there were tiger sharks, the only aggressive sharks known to attack humans for no rational reason.** **There he stood on the side of the pool looking down at all these animals, his breathing had slowed back down to normal****.**

**__****Narrarator**

**And now we've come full circle. It's kinda hard to tell if the beginning was the beginning or a continuation of the end. I haven't heard much of what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha, now that I'm not living in Japan anymore. I know for sure that EVERYONE was surprised when Inuyasha came out in public and asked her to be his girlfriend and then their sophmore years, he propsed to her. I think they've had something to do with marriage conseling and a son named Shippo. As far as I know, they've found out the truth about their last problems. Inuysha is a championship boxer and Kagome is the CEO of some American/Japanese business. Bandai? Does that sound right? Something like that. But they still love eachother (aww! So sweet! Makes me wanna barf sometimes.)**

**As for Megan and Bankotsu? Weeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, They've been married for 7 years now, Megan and her friends make up the band, Superchick (hell, don't I wish :D) ((p.s I don't really LOVE that band, but some of their songs are okay....) and Bankotsu became a world famous BMX rider. Surprising, right? No children, thank God.**

** Miroku and Sango... okay, well Miroku got his wish, Sango bore (Is that right?) his children....all 10. So as of right now, Miroku has tried to be responsible and get a job, not doing so well with that, something about monks and the local temple and fire. (:D stupid miroku! You can't smoke in the temple!) Sango is a full time house wife, but since she's still connected to her mom, she has all that money. So Miroku could burn down 900,000,000,000,000 temples and they still would still be ok as far as money goes.**

**I'll tell them that you wish them good luck, cause they'll need it. They're all between 21-25 now, and they've got all the rest of their lives ahead of them... Oh! No! I'm not worried about them, just the poor kids. Hey, Kagome, If child support gets involved, I'LL TAKE'EM!**

**__****I know it's short! But I thought it was a reasonable way to end the story. Oh well, I'm writing another story too, but I might have to get the one I'm writing, copywrited before I post it, it's my baby! Lol, I'm using it for a book...maybe. If it's well liked, I will. Okay guys, I'll see you in my next story. IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME IN MY NEXT STORY, WRITE ME! I'll put in a special dedication to you!**


End file.
